For My Dearest
by Freya Stone
Summary: A new family of special vampires comes to Forks. Bella is in danger! Can Bella be saved or will Joseph get what he wants? Bella's blood! Bella attacks Edward! Bella's a vampire! Warning: New Moon Spoilers! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Joseph

_This is my first Twilight story! So please be nice?_

_Enjoy! And don't forget to review!_

**Ch1 Joseph**

I closed my bedroom window to prevent the nasty cold from getting in, and crawled into my warm bed. Edward would be stopping by the house any minute now around midnight. However I had to pretend to be asleep till then or Charlie would find out and think that something was up. God knows he would have a heart attack if he knew that Edward was sneaking into my room and visiting me at all hours of the night.

I tried to escape the sleep that attempted to overwhelm me as I was snuggled into my warm blanket and pillow, but I was unable to and fell into a deepened sleep.

My bedroom window began opening from the outside. Edward must have come, or so I thought. A darkened figure came closer to me as I slept peacefully, and a cold hand gently caressed my cheek. I felt an icy breathe near my neck, and the snarling of some type of beast. There was a sharp hiss and the dark creature escaped from my room. The bedroom window slammed shut and I bolted up from my sleep. Shivers ran up and down my spine.

My bedroom window opened up again and I opened my mouth to scream. I felt a cold hand clamp down over my opened mouth, and looked up to see the face of my dear angel, Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't scare you did I?" Edward asked. He put his arms around my fragile frame and pulled me into his lap.

"No." I quickly answered. I began fiddling with a corner from the quilt on my bed, and looked down at the floor.

"What are you thinking? Was someone else here Bella?" Edward asked.

"It's nothing. But…" I began. I suddenly felt Edward's chest vibrating under me, and looked up to see his teeth clenched and hearing the deep snarl escape from his chest. He sniffed the air and growled darker.

"Edward?" I asked timidly. I placed a hand on his cold cheek and looked into his golden honey eyes.

"I can smell that someone was here Bella. There scent is all over you and especially around your neck." Edward stated.

A shiver ran up my spine again and Edward held me only slightly tighter. I felt his cool lips press up against mine and my shivering abruptly stopped. He pulled away too quickly from my opinion and gently rubbed my jaw line with his thumb.

"I'm going to stay here tonight with you, alright?" Edward said.

"But what about Charlie?" I asked. My eyes flickered over to my bedroom door and I listened intently for Charlie's snoring. It was loud and booming and the thought of it ever stopping on this night made my heart beat quicken.

"Don't worry about him Bella. He's going on that big fishing trip tomorrow right? I can here his thought's Bella even when he's sleeping. He'll be gone from six until midnight so we'll have the entire house to ourselves, alright?" Edward said. He laid me down into my bed and pulled the covers over my body.

His lips met onto my forehead just above my hair, and he grabbed my computer chair. He dragged it over to my bedside and sat down in it comfortably.

"Now go to sleep." Edward ordered.

"I don't want to sleep. I want you to kiss me again, please? The first kiss was to short." I said.

"No Bella. Your still human and human's need there sleep." Edward said.

"Will you come under the covers with me?" I asked.

Edward flashed me his dazzling smile and crawled under the warm covers with me. He wrapped his stone cold arm around my waist, and my face pressed up against his marble hard chest. I inhaled his scent and began to feel groggy.

"Now will you sleep?" Edward asked me.

I gave now response as my breathing became light.

Edward chuckled, kissed me on the cheek, and rested his chin on top of my head.

**How was that? Who was the dark figure that was spying on Bella and smelling her scent? R&R!**

**Sorry the chapter is so short.**


	2. Chapter 2 Freya and Peter

_Two review's already! I feel so special now!_

_Enjoy!_

**Ch2 Freya and Peter**

I opened my eyes and was surprised to not see my sweet Greek god at my bedside. I sat up in bed and saw that my bedroom window was wide open. Edward had already left early this morning. I almost had a fit when I looked outside.

The sun! It wasn't fair! Why did the sun have to choose today of all days to shine on Forks? Edward and the other Cullen's wouldn't be at school. Letting out a sigh I began to get ready for school, and a day without Edward. I took a shower, washed up, and got dressed in some long blue jeans and a purple tank top.

Going down stairs I could hear the sound of Charlie's voice. Entering the kitchen I saw him with the phone in his hand and speaking to someone franticly on the other line. Charlie should have left on that fishing trip about an hour ago so why was he still here?

I sat down at the kitchen table, poured myself a bowl of cereal, and listened to Charlie speaking.

"Are you sure it looked like that? Did you see any animal fur? Tracks? I see. How many bodies' did you find?" Charlie spoke.

At the word of 'bodies' a cold shiver ran up my spine.

"Well just keep looking for anything else you can find, alright? I'll be down there in a little bit." Charlie said. He hung up the phone and turned around.

"Morning." I spoke.

"Good morning." Charlie responded.

He seemed a little shaken as he went over to the kitchen counter to make some coffee.

"Did something happen? Who where you talking to?" I asked.

"I was talking to one of the officers down at the station. They found five dead body's in the woods last night," Charlie said.

I almost chocked on my cereal. I simply kept my head down and chose to not look up.

"Really?" I responded. It was the only thing that I could think to say. What else _was_ I supposed to say to a comment like that?

"But the weird thing was how the people where killed. There was no blood or wounds to be seen for a cause of death. There necks had been…snapped, broken. It couldn't have been any type of animal." Charlie said.

I began to cough to quickly change the subject. I no longer felt comfortable talking about this with Charlie.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded and dumped my bowl of cereal in the sink. Without saying another word I grabbed my things and went out the door into my truck. It roared to life and I quickly raced to school.

All I wanted for this day to be over. When I reached school everyone was speaking amongst themselves about two new students at the school that where very….strange.

At lunch I sat down with Mike and Jessica at there table. They to where also talking about the new students. I ate my food quietly and decided to simply stay out of the conversation. I hoped that maybe if I kept quiet Jessica and Mike wouldn't notice me and pull me into there little conversation, but, unfortunately, no.

"What do you think Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Huh?" I responded.

"What do you think of them? Their over there." Mike said. He pointed across the cafeteria to a table in the corner.

At the table sat two people. A male and a female looking to be both about 17. The male was about medium sized with a well muscle chest and a skinny pale face. His black hair was short and half of it covered up his right eye complete. He wore long black jeans and a plain cotton T-shirt. He was leaning back in his chair and squeezing an orange in his hand.

The girl had long black hair that went down to her rear. She appeared to be averaged sized for a girl and she wore a white dress that was trimmed with black lace. At the bottom of the dress it was layered with lots of black lace. In the back of the dress was a gigantic black bow. In her hair she wore a black hair band that had a red rose pinned on it, and it was used to pull back her long bangs and keep them out of her eyes. Around her neck she wore a choker studded with diamonds.

Suddenly, both of them turned there heads and looked straight at me. I froze as they stared at me and I simply couldn't stop staring back at them.

Both of there eyes where the bright, dazzling color of golden honey.

I broke away from there gaze and looked up to see the entire cafeteria empty! I quickly grabbed my things, dumped my tray, and raced to my next class.

When I arrived into my class I took a seat at one of the large tables. Edward would have normally sat right next to me in this class, but he was not here today. A couple minutes after class had long started a girl walked gracefully with the movements of a ballerina into the room.

It was the exact same girl I had seen in the cafeteria an hour ago. The same girl wearing the white dress with black lace trim, honey golden eyes, a black hair band with a red rose pinned on it that kept her long bangs out of her eyes, and the gigantic black bow in the back.

The others in the class room, even the teacher, looked up in shock when they all first saw her.

"Oh hello. You must be the new student. We didn't hear you come in," The teacher said.

"That's alright," She replied. Her voice was like delicate silk gliding over everyone's ears.

The teacher reached inside his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. His eyes scanned over it and then he looked back up at the girl. She was still standing in the doorway and surveying everyone in the room with a small smile.

"You're name is Freya isn't it? Freya Stone?" The teacher asked.

"Yes it is. Where would you like me to sit David?" Freya responded.

The teachers head shot up and he looked at Freya who simply smiled at him.

"What did you call me?" The teacher asked.

"I called you by your name. It is David isn't it?" Freya asked.

Everyone in class looked from the teacher to the new girl Freya.

"Well…yes…David is my name, my first name, but you, young lady, will call me by my correct name at the school. Mr. Peterson," He replied glaring at her.

"Of course sir. I understand your requirements from me. Where would you like me to sit?" Freya asked.

"Oh….um….go and sit by Bella would you. She's over there to your left." Mr. Peterson replied.

"As you wish." Freya replied. She glided towards me and sat down next to me gracefully. Freya smiled at me and opened her text book as the teacher, Mr. Peterson, began speaking to us and pointing to different numbers and patterns on the board.

I tried my hardest to look away from Freya through the entire class hour, but it wasn't easy. While I was scribbling down notes in my note book, I failed to notice my pencil roll off of the table and hit the floor.

I blinked and looked to see that my pencil had indeed fallen. I looked behind me, and then looked back at the table. Something strange had happened.

There was my pencil in its proper place. It had rolled off of the table hadn't it? Was I losing it? Hadn't it been on the floor a minute ago? Did someone pick up my pencil for me and place it back onto the table?

I gave other students looks in class to see if they could tell what I was asking them with my eyes. I pointed to my pencil and then looked at them with questioning eyes. Half of the class had no idea what I was talking about, or they weren't just paying attention to me.

I turned around and looked at Freya. She hadn't moved at all since she had entered the class room. Freya still sat in the same position, and was still gazing at the board and paying attention to Mr. Peterson. I could have sworn I saw a small smile creep up the sides of her face.

"Mrs. Swan?" Mr. Peterson called.

I quickly looked up and looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Peterson?" I replied casually.

"Would you please try and pay attention? This will be on the test next week." He replied.

"Yes sir." I replied.

I continued to scribble notes down from the board, and kept shooting quick glances at Freya.

**Two new students in school? Who are they? What do they want? **

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 Abducted

_Ch3 is here! Finally!_

_Enjoy!_

**Ch3 Abducted**

I raced quickly down the hall way running passed many different students and bumping into some teachers. I had promised Edward that I would be at his house right after school. He had called me when I had been at lunch and told me to come. I hadn't yet talked to him about the two new students, or asked him if Alice had had any visions about them.

However, the teacher in my last period class, Mrs. Peach, had kept me late to talk to me about some late assignments that I had failed to turn into her. I was now late and needed to get to Edward's house as soon as possible.

I raced around a corner that led to the main exit and to the parking lot, when, suddenly, a cold hand reached out from a near by janitors closet, grabbed me, and pulled me in! I struggled and kicked, and thrashed around trying to escape, but I found it to be impossible.

Ounce inside the closet I was consumed by darkness and couldn't see a think. I opened my mouth to scream, but someone clamped a cold hand over my mouth tightly. Suddenly, I felt someone being very close to my face. I could feel there cold breathe on my neck, and shivers ran up and down my spine.

Someone's lips suddenly met mine in a kiss. It felt like they where the lips of a girl, but I couldn't really tell. The kiss was over in a single second, and I suddenly felt a strange liquid entering my mouth and rolling over my lips. What ever this strange liquid was I didn't know. I tried to spit it out, but someone grabbed my head, tilted it back, and made me swallow it even though I tried to resist it. The smell of the liquid burned my nose and made me want to vomit.

My mind began to go foggy and my legs shook under me. I could feel the strange liquid slowly going into my veins, and then….I fell forward and my entire body and mind was consumed by darkness.

* * *

About an hour later or so I began to wake up. My cheek was rested against a cold black leather, and I felt my body moving forward. Whatever I was being carried in suddenly turned to the left sharply, and my head slammed against a door.

Sitting up slowly I began to see that I was riding along in the backseat of a black leather interior, red painted, BMW.

The BMW was driving along a country rode near what appeared to be the woods from what I could tell. Looking forward I saw two people in the front seat.

One was male, and the other was female. The female was driving and the male was in the passenger's side.

Looking closer I saw that the female was someone I recognized! It was Freya! The girl in my math class and the girl that I had seen in the cafeteria! But then who was the large male in the passenger's seat sitting next to her? Looking closer I saw that it was the same boy that Freya had been sitting with at lunch.

Both of them looked exactly the same, but they where of two different sexes'. The male suddenly turned around and looked at me. His golden honey eyes, like Edward's and everyone else in the Cullen's family, sparkled brightly and shimmered.

"She's awake Freya." The male spoke. He looked over towards Freya and smirked.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" I asked. I was trying hard to keep the sudden wave of anger and confusion out of my voice.

"I was starting the worry that I had injected too much of my venom into your mouth and that you would never wake up, but I guess I was wrong. Good thing to I suppose," Freya responded.

That was what I had felt against my lips. The kiss had come from Freya.

My heart skipped I beat then for a second then as the word _venom_ reached my ears. The male sitting next to Freya let out a small laugh. He seemed to find it funny that my heart has stopped for a split second, but how would he know that it had stopped in the first place?

"You didn't answer my question." I reminded.

Freya and male in the car exchanged quick glanced at one another.

"You've probably guessed what _**we** _are, right Bella?" The male asked. The car stopped suddenly then and Freya and the male looked at me.

Both of them looked so completely gorgeous it was very difficulty for me to not look at them. Their hair was black and silky smooth, and their skin color both pale. Dark circles under both of their eyes were slightly visible.

"Where bloodsuckers Bella, or, as you would probably say, Vampires," Freya said.

My body quickly pressed up against the car door, and I reached for the handle with my sweaty palm.

"Don't run," The male warned me.

He was telling me to not run? They where vampires! Was I supposed to just stay here and look at them all day with there hungry eyes and there sharp teeth!?

"I'll get to you before your foot can even touch the ground outside of the car." The male finished.

I gulped and released my hand from the door handle.

"Where not going to hurt you Bella, we actually need to get you out of Forks and to a safer place." Freya stated.

"Hold it! What's going on? Where's Edward! Tell me! Why aren't I safe here! Why? And who-" I began.

_Oh just shut up would you! _The male suddenly thought.

I suddenly couldn't speak. I opened and shut my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak!

Freya gave the male a hard punch in the arm and gave him a cold glare. I had heard the male's thought's, and then suddenly I had been unable to speak!

"I wish you wouldn't do that Peter." Freya spoke. She looked at the male and shook her head.

"You're not mad are you? Someone had to shut her up. Her yelling was giving me a headache." The male said.

"You're a vampire! You haven't _had _a headache in over 96 years!" Freya screeched.

I let out a squeak, and both the male and Freya looked at me.

"Let her speak, please Peter? I think Bella would like an explanation to all of this," Freya said.

_Fine, Bella, speak then _The male thought.

"I can…speak again?" I said to myself. I checked my throat and coughed a couple of times to make sure that I _really could_ speak.

"No duh." The male responded. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"But how did that happen?" I asked.

"You see, Bella, there are some things that we should tell you. We are vampires, but where a little different…you see. My brother Peter-she pointed towards the male vampire-has the ability to make humans silence themselves. Or as you would put it, shut up. He also has super speed like Edward dose." Freya said

"Those are his powers? He can make humans shut up, and he can run super fast?" I asked.

"He also has super strength, but yes those are his powers." Freya said.

"If you two are vampires…then do you drink…?" I asked trailing off.

Freya tilted hear head back and laughed.

"Oh no Bella! We don't drink human blood, well, not anymore at least. Like the Cullen's we have a different diet then most vampires." Freya said.

I nodded.

"So your names Peter?" I asked. Peter, the male, was still looking out the window and into the forest.

"You catch on fast huh?" He asked sarcastically.

Freya and I frowned at Peter. It didn't seem like he liked me that much at all.

"So what are your powers?" I asked.

"Mine?" Freya asked.

"Yes yours." I said.

"Remember when your pencil rolled off of our desk at school? And then it suddenly appeared back in its proper place?" Freya asked. A small smile spread across her lips.

I nodded.

"That was my doing. I have the power of levitation, and I also have the power of scanning and knowing. The other power I have is my venom." Freya said.

"Scanning and knowing?" I asked.

"It's sounds confusing doesn't it? Not really though. When I look at someone that I have never met my eyes sort of…scan them. I look over there body and mind, and break everything down in my mind that is about them." Freya said.

"Know everything about them?" I asked.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head.

"Is that how you knew that are teachers first name was David?" I asked.

"Yes." Freya responded.

"Have you scanned me yet?" I asked.

"I scanned you as soon as you sat down in the class room this morning. Bella swan **Age 18, mate of Edward Cullen, Blood type O negative, 85 pounds in weight, 63. 8 inches in height, hospitalized ounce for falling down stairs, but, was actually hospitalized after a attack by a vampire named James, average grades, sick with the flu twice, two broken bones last year, favorite color is orange, deepest desire is to become a** **vampire**." Freya spoke.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. Freya had just said everything about me! Everything! Even my blood type, which I, didn't like her saying very much considering the fact that she _was_ a vampire.

"Show off." Peter muttered.

"What where you saying about your venom power?" I asked.

"I can change the affect of the venom in my fangs. It can make a human sleep, or act different, mind control, or completely paralyze. All I have to do is kiss them. That's what I did to you back in the closet. I kissed you and let my sleeping venom enter your body." Freya said.

Peter turned around away from the window and looked at us.

"We don't have time to be showing her our powers, Freya. We need to get her out of Forks as soon as possible." Peter said.

"That's right." Freya spoke.

"Why?" I asked.

"Our brother….is after you Bella," Freya said.

"You're brother?" I asked.

"He doesn't exactly share the same diet as we do, and he is also a tracker Bella. I'm sure that Edward and the others have told you about that." Peter said.

I nodded.

"Why is he after me though?" I asked.

"How can you really ask something so stupid like that? Have you smelt your self lately Bella?" Peter asked.

"Peter!" Freya screeched.

"If she didn't smell so…tempting…then maybe Joseph wouldn't be after her." Peter said.

"Do we really need to leave Forks? What about Edward? What about them?" I asked.

Freya bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"I suppose you would be safer if you where with Edward and the others, but where going to take you to them, alright? Peter and I both will keep a close on you." Freya told me.

"What do you mean by **_we_**?" Peter asked.

"I mean you and I, Peter." Freya said.

"She isn't even supposed to be in all of this Freya! Bella wasn't supposed to be in this big mess at all! We only came here to get revenge for Emily!" Peter said.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" Freya screamed.

I cringed at the raising of Freya's voice and scooted uncomfortably in my seat. I suddenly heard a low growl and snarl, and looked up. The sound was coming from Freya! Her fingers where gripping the steering wheel tightly.

_I won't let…Bella end up like…Emily…or Adam…I won't let Bella end up like them thanks to Joseph's doing! I WON'T! _Freya thought.

_I know that Freya. I want to kill Joseph as much as you do, but first thing is that we need to get Bella to safety._ Peter thought.

Peter placed a hand on Freya's shoulder. Freya turned the keys in the ignition, moved the joystick into drive, and I felt the BMW roar to life.

I didn't bother asking questions as we headed towards Edwards house. I guessed that if Freya could cry right now…she probably would be…although I would never know why…one way or the other.

* * *

No sooner had we started driving then the red BMW pulled up to the Cullen's house. Freya stepped out gracefully and opened the door for me to get out. The door to the house opened and Carlisle was there looking at me. He seemed very happy to see me, but I think I saw his eyes glisten when he spotted Freya and Peter.

_It's alright Carlisle_ I thought.

I didn't know if he could hear my thoughts or not, but I said it anyway in my mind.

Carlisle opened the door wider and let Freya, Peter, and I walk in.

"It's nice to see you again Bella. Who are the others?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh…well…their…" I said trailing off.

Edward suddenly appeared and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was! Who are they?" Edward asked.

He sent a death glare towards Peter and Freya.

"We don't want any trouble Edward." Freya said.

"Why don't we talk about all of this in the living room?" Carlisle asked.

The other members in the family suddenly appeared, and all entered into the living room. Edward, Peter, Freya, Me, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper.

"Where are Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They went out this morning to investigate the killing of those five humans last night in the woods. They should be back very soon though." Edward said.

Edward pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kept giving Freya and Peter quick glances of pure hatred even though he barley knew them yet. I had to shush him a couple of times to stop him from growling too loudly.

"Edward please try to calm down." I said.

"What where you doing with them? Did they hurt you?" Edward asked.

"No." I responded.

"We didn't lay a finger on her Edward we swear. Peter and I just want Bella to be safe from Joseph." Freya said.

"Joseph?" Jasper spoke up.

He was leaning against the wall of the living room, and keeping as far away from me as possible.

"Our brother," Peter said.

"Edward, you may not know this but Bella is in great danger of Joseph finding her. He doesn't share the same diet that your family and Peter and I do." Freya said.

"We do need to do what is best for Bella," Esme pointed out.

"We know that Esme. That's why we brought Bella here to you." Freya said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"We knew that Bella would be safe here with all of you, and after kidnapping her we figured the only person that she ever wanted to see was you, Edward, and everyone else in your family. Peter and I already lost someone thanks to Joseph….we don't want to lose Bella too." Freya said.

"I think we can handle Joseph on our own thank you." Edward snarled.

"You don't get it do you? Joseph was in France the last time we saw him, and know he's here. I know because I smelt him near Bella's house two nights ago. If I hadn't shown up Bella probably wouldn't be here right now." Peter said.

Edward kissed me on my forehead, and I felt my cheeks beginning to burn.

"So then…if Joseph was near my house two nights ago…then that means that the five dead bodies in the woods…where from…" I whispered trailing off.

"Joseph killed them and drank their blood, but to him that was probably just a snack." Peter said.

"Stop it Peter! You're scaring her!" Freya hissed.

Peter rolled his eyes and looked away. I felt Edward place his thumb to my cheek and caress it gently.

Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Bella!" Alice screeched.

Alice came charging at me and pulled me into a hug.

"About time you showed up!" Emmett said in unison.

He also ran up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Air! I need air!" I chocked out.

Emmett immediately let go and smiled lightly. "Sorry Bella. Where have you been anyway?" He asked.

"We have a little problem, everyone, please have a seat." Carlisle instructed.

"How did the investigation in the woods go?" Edward asked.

"It was defiantly a vampire that killed all five of them." Alice said.

She turned and looked at Peter and Freya.

"Hi Peter and Freya. It's nice to see you. Has Joseph shown up yet?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" Edward roared.

"What?" Alice asked.

"You had a vision of all of this happening and you never told us!" Edward roared.

"I had the vision in the woods while we where investigating. I would have called you but my cell phone battery was dead, and I couldn't use Emmett's or Rosalie's phones because they didn't have theirs with them." Alice said.

Edward rubbed his eyes with his fingers and sighed deeply.

Alice titled her head back and shut her eyes. She was trying to have another vision about anything at all connected toward Joseph. Everyone was silent as they watched Alice with her eyes shut tight.

A couple minutes later her head rose back up and she blinked.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"I'm not getting anything yet. I can't tell where Joseph is at all, but I saw what he was thinking. He wants to get to Bella but the problem is that he can't find her right now. It's actually because of Peter that he can't find Bella." Alice said.

"Peter?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you Bella, you see, Peter has the ability to throw a tracking vampires senses out of whack. He's doing it to Joseph now. As long as Peter is near you he can throw off Joseph's concentration on finding you." Freya said.

"That gives us some time, but what now?" Edward asked.

"I think it would be best if Bella stayed here for a little while." Carlisle.

"But what about Charlie?" I asked.

Alice titled her head back, shut her eyes, and then titled it forward again in a normal position. She had apparently just had a very quick split second vision.

"Look's like where in luck Bella. Charlie is going to New York for a little while to help investigate a big crime that's happened." Alice said.

"Everything is settled then?" Esme said.

Everyone nodded.

"Can Peter and Freya stay here?" I suddenly asked.

Everyone in the room looked at me then.

"We rented an apartment when we first came here to Forks, but if Joseph goes there looking for us and where not there it would be hard for him to track us down again if we are living in a different place. Plus there is the fact that Peter is throwing Joseph's tracking senses out of whack." Freya said.

"We would love for you two to stay with us." Esme said.

I heard a growl from Edward, but I tried to ignore it.

"Then it's settled. If you don't mind I have to go into work today. Good day to you all, Bella, Peter, Freya." Carlisle said.

He left swiftly out the door and was gone. Freya and Peter would be staying with us as an extra form of protection, and also because Peter was able to throw off Joseph's tracking skills.

But still…that scene of those five human bodies…and Joseph with blood on his mouth…

**R&R! Long chapter huh?**


	4. Chapter 4 Freya's Accident

_Ch4 is here already! Wow! That sure was fast for someone like me! _

_I now have the entire rest of the story planned out so I shouldn't be having any writers black at all for a long time. It's all thanks' to watching the movie "Red Eye" last night._

**Ch4 Freya's Accident**

* * *

****

Having Peter, Freya, and I stay at the house with Edward and the rest of the Cullen family wasn't so bad. What really annoyed me was that Peter kept on keeping a close eye on me every since he had arrived. Then again it was for my safety and all. Peter _was_ using his powers to throw off Joseph's tracking skills.

We may have not known where Joseph was, but as long as Peter was with me then Joseph was completely blind. Joseph was unable to focus his tracking skills with Peter in the way, and so, Joseph was having great difficulty finding me at all.

Freya, however, still seemed very uneasy. Not knowing where Joseph was made her slightly upset. Alice reminded Freya though that she was constantly having visions and keeping an eye out just incase Joseph decided to make a little visit.

At first, Edward hadn't liked Freya and Peter staying with us. The only reason for that was because Peter and Freya _had_ kidnapped me. On top of that Edward had not known them and was not sure if they where friend or foe. But, now, Edward seemed to slowly be warming up to them.

Now, Edward was trying to get me into bed to go to sleep. He made me get into his bed and curl up into the sheets, which, was covered in his sweet scent and made me dizzy.

"I don't want to go to sleep, Edward. I'm not tired and you know that." I said.

"I know that you're not tired, but you do need to sleep, Bella. Don't make me drag Jasper up here." Edward warned.

"Jasper went hunting, Edward. What's your genius plan now?" I asked.

Edward grinned and kissed me on the forehead. He crawled under the covers with me and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. Edward pulled me closer to him and I rested my head against his marble chest.

He stroked the top of my head like I was a puppy, and began to hum his lullaby to me. Edward also attempted to dazzle me with his eyes as he kept on humming, but I chose to look away.

He couldn't _make_ me go to sleep.

Edward frowned when I turned away from him.

"You're not making this easy on me Bella. I really do want you to sleep now," Edward said. His eye's suddenly sparkled and he flashed me his crooked smile that I loved so much. "If you don't I'll drag Freya up here."

"Freya? What can she do?" I asked.

"Freya has five different types of venom that she can give you. All she has to do is kiss you on the lips and inject the right venom into your mouth. All it takes is one drop of her venom, and you'll be off to dream land." Edward said.

"Do you trust her?" I asked.

"I don't trust her completely, but if Freya was able to knock you out for several hours and do it with out harming you in anyway, then I'm sure I think she known's what she's doing." Edward said.

"I think the only reason you want me to sleep is so that you can hear me _talk_ in my sleep." I said.

"Really?" Edward said. He raised an eye brow and grinned at me.

"Yes." I responded.

"I happen to care about your health too Bella. You realize that I hope?" Edward asked.

"Nothing you can do will _ever_ get me to sleep." I said. Perhaps I said it a little too bravely then. Edward's eye sparkled.

He stood up and opened the door to his room, and stuck his head out screaming, "Hey Freya! Could you please come up here for a moment?"

My mouth hung open and my face went pale.

"Cheater." I hissed.

Edward titled his head back and roared with laughter.

"It's your own fault for not sleeping like I told you." Edward reminded me.

Freya entered Edward's room then quit gracefully. She looked at me and then Edward.

"I don't know about this Edward. Are you sure you want me to give her the kiss of sleep?" Freya asked.

She fiddled with one of the little black bows on her dress. I guessed that Edward and Freya had spoken through their minds.Edward nodded and stepped aside so that Freya could reach me. I grabbed the covers and pulled them over my head like a little child.

Edward sighed and pulled the covers away from my face.

"I really don't want to do this Edward. Cant you sing her to sleep her something like that?" Freya asked.

"I tried all those things, but she's too stubborn." Edward stated. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him like I was a child.

"So you're using me as a last resort?" Freya asked.

Edward nodded.

"Fine then," Freya said. She let out a small sigh.

Before I had time to move away or speak out in protest, Freya's cold lips met mine. The kiss was stone cold, and I barley felt it at all. I did feel I single drop of liquid, the venom, enter my mouth then though.

Freya quickly pulled away and then left the room. "The venom should be taking affect in a couple of minutes or so." Freya said.

I suddenly felt every single muscle in my body beginning to relax. Freya was right. The venom that she had placed into my mouth was now starting to spread through out my entire body and take full affect.

My eyes where getting heavy and they shut closed a couple of times as I attempted to control my breathing that was starting to get light.

"Getting sleepy?" Edward asked. He flashed me his perfect crooked smile.

"That's not….funny." I whispered.

I tried hard to resist the urge to sleep as the venom continued to spread through out my body, but I found it near to impossible. I fell into a deep sleep as Edward began to hum his lullaby to me again.

**Normal POV **

* * *

****

Edward watched as Bella slept peacefully. He continued to hum his lullaby to her and caress her cheek with his cold finger.

_Edward? May I come in please? _Freya asked him in her thoughts.

Edward read Freya's mind and opened his bed room door to let her in. Freya sat down on Edward's leather couch and smiled at Bella who slept peacefully on the bed across the room.

"You really love her don't you Edward?" Freya asked.

"I love Bella more then life itself. She's the angel that fell from heaven, and let me touch her porcelain face, wings, and soul even though she knew that I was dangerous for her." Edward whispered.

"Bella told me that she want's you to change her." Freya spoke suddenly.

"I have no intentions of changing her at all. I don't want her to suffer like I had to when….I changed," Edward said.

"Bella will remain human and die as one. I won't let her soul be taken away and have her living forever. And then, when Bella does die, I will follow behind her immediately."

"What if you and Bella don't end up together? In heaven or hell?" Freya asked.

Edward remained silent.

"If I where you Edward…I'd change Bella before she leaves you forever and you'll never see her again. The time that a human has to live isn't long in a vampire's opinion, you know. You better do it now…or something bad might happen. Her life could be cut short without anyone ever realizing it." Freya whispered.

She licked her dry lips and swallowed. Freya twisted a gold ring with a gigantic diamond that was on her middle finger.

Before Edward had a chance to make a comment, Freya had long left the room.

**Now back to Bella's POV**

* * *

****

In the morning I woke up feeling refreshed and fully rejuvenated. The venom that Freya had placed into my blood veins had done a good job through out the night. It had knocked me out completely.

Waking up I saw my Greek god looking at me. Edward smiled and pulled me into his lap, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning," Edward whispered.

He kissed me on my left ear, and breathed into it from his nose.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Where are Peter and Freya, and everyone else?" I asked.

"Peter is down stairs playing a card game with Alice, and I think Freya is reading a book the last time I checked. Carlisle is at the hospital, and Rosalie is in her room. Jasper is in his room to, I think. And Emmett is waiting downstairs to kill me," Edward said.

"Kill you?" I asked.

"We're going to wrestle a little, oh, and I think Esme is in reading a book or something too. Now, are you hungry or not?" He asked me.

"Not really," I said.

"To bad. Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you. Oh, and its sunny today so we wont be going anywhere." Edward said.

**(A/N: Did I forget to mention that Bella, Edward, and everyone else are on SPRING BREAK? Well they are. That's why they all have so much free time until school comes back in)**

"Alright," I said. I let out a small sigh and went to the bathroom to go get dressed.

I heard the sound of Edward laughing as he walked down the stairs. When I was down stairs everyone was in the living room doing there own thing.

Peter suddenly rose up from the card table with Alice and threw a fit.

"No fair! That's the sixth time you've beaten me!" Peter yelled.

Alice giggled. "It's not my fault that you're a bad player Peter," Alice said. She saw me then enter the room and smiled.

"Want to play with me Bella?" Alice asked.

"No thank you Alice." I said.

Alice frowned and began to coax Peter into playing another board game. Peter grumbled a string of profanities under his breathe that I could barley hear. Esme gave Peter a glare and he immediately shut his mouth.

I saw breakfast sitting there for me on the kitchen table. Scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice.

"Edward I cant eat all of that!" I exclaimed.

"Eat it, Bella. It's really good for you, and Peter made it." Edward said.

Peter scooted down in his chair and focused on his poker cards.

"You made me breakfast?" I asked him.

Peter nodded, and if he could have blushed I think he would have right then and there.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just eat it alright." Peter spat.

Edward snarled at Peter, but Peter ignored him and continued to lose against the all powerful Alice.

Alice titled her head back then, and everyone stopped to look at her. With Joseph out there now we needed to be on the look out for his arrival. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated on the vision that she was having. A minute later she opened her eyes, titled her head into an upright position, and stood.

"What did you see Alice dear?" Esme asked.

"It's nothing bad. I'm just not going to keep playing games with Peter." Alice stated.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I had a vision that Peter and I where going to play strip poker, and that Peter would be sitting in his chair…naked." Alice said.

Everyone laughed but Peter, who, grabbed a book from a near by shelf and sat down to read.

Suddenly, Edward stepped aside and Emmett came flying past him. Emmett had clearly been trying to attack Edward from behind, but had failed. I watched as Emmett landed on the floor and the sound of a giant boulder crashing against linoleum was heard.

"Nice try," Edward said.

Emmett snarled and lunged at Edward again, this time, hitting his mark. There was the sound of rocks slamming against each other as Emmett brought Edward down to the ground. They now began wrestling with one another and roaring with laughter.

Alice and Freya rolled there eyes and both mumbled in unison, "Boys"

I quickly scrambled out of the way and sat down next to Alice. We watched as Emmett and Edward smacked, kicked, and tore at each other on the floor.

All fun stopped, however, when Emmett grabbed Edward and slammed him into the wall. A large crack began to be created, and ran up the wall. It stopped at the very top where the ceiling started, and we all gazed to look up at it.

I mirror hanging on that same wall fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

There was now a giant crack in the wall, and a broken mirror.

"See what happened with your ruff housing? You two should be more careful," Esme pointed out.

Emmett and Edward looked at one another, and simply shrugged. A giant crack and the wall and a broken mirror cost nothing to them. To the entire family the cost of getting one item fixed and the other replaced came to the equivalent of a couple of bucks.

To me, getting the wall fixed would cost around a hundred dollars, but to Edward and his family… it was simply pocket change.

"Did you know that _that _was going to happen Alice?" I asked.

"Of course, but I just love it when Edward and Emmett get snapped at." Alice said. She placed her hand over her mouth and laughed.

Suddenly, Freya looked straight ahead, and had a very empty look in her eyes. I saw her fingers twitched for a split second.

"Freya?" I asked. I gently taped her on the shoulder and Freya turned to look at me.

She blinked and looked at me. Freya had a very empty look in her eyes….it was slightly….disturbing.

Peter didn't seem to notice Freya's strange actions. He was busy helping Edward and Emmett clean up the mess they had made from their little wrestling match.

"Oh! I know what we can do!" Alice suddenly said. She began to clap her hands together happily and got a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

Knowing Alice it probably had something to do with shopping, but then I decided that it didn't have to do with shopping this time for two reasons.

**One:** Alice had already maxed out all of her credit cards

**Two:** It was sunny outside and not one of the Cullen's could leave the house unless they wanted to die.

"I have a karaoke machine up in my room! We can do that!" Alice said.

Before I knew what was happening Alice had grabbed both Freya and I by our arms, and was dragging us up stairs and into her room.

Alice set up the machine quickly and attached the microphone.

"Okay! Who's first?" Alice asked.

She handed the microphone to me but I shoved it away from myself. There was no way in hell I was about to sing.

"Fine then! I'll go!" Alice said over excitedly.

Alice chose a CD, and we watched as the words came up. Of course, since it was Alice singing, the song was very silly and stupid.

Alice began singing:

_Woke up, flat faced on a kitchen floor  
With an empty bottle of JD still clasped in my hand  
My headache was intense, there was a sudden chill in the air  
But the biggest shock that was yet to come, I was missing my underwear _

Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?

I looked up and down, and all around  
People stopped to stare  
I asked everyone about it, but no one seemed to care  
It's just not fair, what a nightmare  
Wish I had a spare, but I don't

Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?

What could've happened with it?  
I hear them all there laughing  
Hiding myself in the dark  
I hope nobody saw the skid mark

Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?

I was about to give up  
I was about to go home  
When I saw my pair of BVDs laying there by the phone  
i knew that they were mine  
I saw that they were fine, but I was still drunk and naked  
Everybody laughed and everybody screamed---

Has anyone,has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?

Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?

Where did it go?

"Are you finished now? That was really stupid Alice." Freya commented.

"Sorry, but wasn't it funny? Why don't you try Bella? Go on, pick a song," Alice said. She ounce again shoved the microphone into my hand.

"Don't pick anything stupid like Alice," Freya said.

"No thanks you guys, really. Why don't you go Freya?" I said.

I handed the microphone to Freya and she simply stared at it. She licked her lips and sighed.

Standing up gracefully Freya turned on the microphone.

Freya began to sing as the words came up and onto the TV screen. The song started out with a long and beautiful sound of a piano playing, and then, Freya began to sing:

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more _

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for………

Freya's voice trailed off slowly suddenly, and I saw her body sway to the side slightly. But she regained her composure and continued singing.

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd…

* * *

Freya got the same empty look in her eyes again, and she suddenly fell forward. The microphone dropped to the floor. Alice and I watched in horror as Freya collapsed onto the floor.

I stood up abruptly; my heart began beating out of my chest.

"FREYA!" I screamed.

I moved forward quickly to get to Freya, but Alice suddenly stopped me.

"Alice?! What are you doing?" I screeched.

"Bella! Stay away! It's not safe!" Alice warned.

"What are you-" I began.

I suddenly heard a chest ripping snarl in the room. Freya, I heard the sound of her chest rumbling. My heart skipped a beat when I heard Freya's jaw snap.

Suddenly, the entire family came rushing in. Edward rushed to my side and held me to his chest protectively.

"What happened?" He demanded.

Alice could only shake her head back and forth and gaze at Freya, who, was still snarling. I looked around and saw that everyone had the same exact expression on there faces.

"Freya! Answer me! Freya?!" Peter screamed.

He rushed to his sister's side and scooped her up into his arms. That's when I saw…Freya's eyes where coal black.

"P-Peter?" Freya choked.

I now noticed that Freya was paler then usual. Her body was shaking and she looked weak.

Suddenly, Freya lunged at me, her jaw snapping. A growl ripped from her chest like anything I had ever heard. Her empty, black coal eyes where only focused on me. It seemed like Freya was trying so hard to not attack me.

Peter held onto Freya tightly and pulled her into a steal grip. He held her tightly to prevent her from harming me. I saw that his face was twisted into a grimace of pain and slight confusion.

Strangely, the attack only lasted a couple of second. Freya suddenly stopped and fell back to the ground and out of her brother's arms. Her growling stopped but I could still hear a low rumble coming from her chest.

We all stood there unmoving, horror struck still.

"Freya?" I asked timidly. I tried to step forward, but Edward held me tightly. He wouldn't let me move.

Freya didn't look at me. Her eyes where shut, and her breathing coming out in slow rasps.

"It's…alright Bella….Freya wont harm you…she…can't," Peter spoke.

"The poor dear…" Esme whispered. She held a hand over her mouth and was shaking her head slowly in disbelief.

**WOW! And I mean wow! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 Joseph's Call and Freya's Love

_Ch5 here it is!_

_Enjoy! _

**Ch5 Joseph's Call and Freya's Love **

The Cullen family, and I, watched as Carlisle hovered over Freya who was lying on the living room couch. I wasn't too shaken after what had happened with Freya and her snapping fangs…her deep desire to bit into my neck and…suck my blood…

Edward had finally loosened his tight grip on me, and now only held onto my hand. I knew by looking into his eyes that he was concerned about my health. After the little "accident" with Freya he had checked every inch of my body making sure that I wasn't covered in any bruises or scratches.

Right now the only person I was truly concerned about was Freya. I had seen the look in her empty, black coal eyes when she had lunged to attack me. At first glance I saw the horrible beast, and only it.

But then, looking closer, I saw the true Freya. She struggled against the beast that had been set free, and won. Freya was more powerful then the beast inside her body that had been set free. She had been able to contain it as quickly as possible, and no one had gotten hurt.

Carlisle sighed and stood up. He backed away from the couch a couple of inches and turned to look at us all. His face had a look of slight pain, but reassurance to us all.

"How is she?" Alice asked.

"She's very weak, too weak," Carlisle said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Esme asked.

"Freya's thirst for human blood is strong, but she's too weak. She wouldn't be able to attack or feed even if she really wanted to. Right now, we need to get Freya into the woods as soon as possible," Carlisle said.

Peter had his hands placed into his face, and kept shaking his head from side to side. His body shook, and he made sobbing sounds. But when Peter looked up, his face was not red, and I saw no tears.

"It's….it's my entire fault. I should have seen the warning signs that Freya was giving off. She was trying so hard…to contain herself and not lose control…I should have seen it. I should have been watching Freya more carefully, but….I wasn't," Peter whispered.

Esme came up from behind Peter and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him into a gentle squeeze and kissed him on the cheek.

"Would you like me to take Freya away to the woods, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"I'll do it." Peter suddenly spoke.

Everyone looked at him as he stood. Peter gently scooped Freya up into his arms, and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. At vampire speed Peter raced out of the house and into the woods.

"I should be getting back to work now. Bella, will you be alright I hope?" Carlisle asked.

He placed a cold hand on my shoulder, and I looked up into his wise and loving eyes, and nodded. Carlisle left then and went into his study, and everyone in the room was still silent. Looking outside I saw that the sky was pitch black and night time had approached with out I ever noticing it at all.

"Are you hungry?" Edward suddenly asked.

Even though he was asking me this, I knew deep in my heart that Edward had his mind on something else.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, to my surprise, and wrapped his arm around me. I blushed deeply thinking that the entire family was still in the room, but when I looked up they had all disappeared.

"Am not I supposed to be asking you that question?" Edward asked.

My stomach growled then, and Edward kissed the top of my forehead. "Come on. Let's go get you something to eat, alright?" Edward said.

I nodded ounce, and Edward stood. He grabbed his keys to the silver Volvo and we walked outside and into the chilling night. Edward, of course, made it to the car before I could and he opened the door for me. I slid into the leather seat and Edward shut the door behind me.

In a split second he was sitting beside me in the driver's seat and bringing the engine to life with a roar. We drove down town and Edward stopped at the Olive Garden.

I frowned at the glowing neon green and purple sign above my head.

"Do you not want to eat here?" Edward asked.

"Shouldn't we be worried about them serving garlic in there?" I asked

Edward chuckled and pulled me out of the car before I had a chance to say anything else. We entered the restaurant and got a table in the corner where we could talk in private. The waitress came to our table and I saw her hands shaking as she handed us our menus.

Apparently she couldn't stop looking at Edward, then again, who couldn't _not_ look at him?

_Poor girl. Edward must be dazzling her. _I thought.

I leaned in close and whispered, "I wish you wouldn't do that."

Edward flashed me his crooked smile that I love so much, and pushed my menu in front of my face.

"Choose what ever you want, it's all on me." Edward said. I ordered a plate of pasta with chicken and the waitress came back to take our menus.

"Oh no! Joseph! Where's Peter? Doesn't he have to be near me to make sure that Joseph doesn't find me?" I asked. A sudden rise of panic and fear was put to my tone of voice.

Edward reached across the table and took my hand in his. He rubbed it gently and sent shivers down my spine.

"Peter would have to be in an entire other country for his powers not to work. Peter is only a couple miles away from us now. He can still use his powers to make sure that Joseph has a hard time using his tracking skills to find you," Edward said.

I breathed out through my mouth and Edward smiled at me. He kissed my hand with his marble cold lips, and sent another shiver up my spine.

My cell phone in my purse rang then, and I opened it. The caller ID read: Charlie.

"Hello…dad?" I said timidly.

"Hi Bella! How are you doing on your own? I hope I packed enough fish in the freezer for you to eat. Is everything going ok?" Charlie asked.

"Everything's fine dad. How is it going up in New York?" I asked.

"The case here is really big Bell's. There are a lot of police officers working on this one. We haven't found out what is going on exactly, but we're still looking. I actually called to ask you something," Charlie responded.

"Ask away." I said.

"Do you know someone named Joseph?" Charlie spoke.

Across the table I saw Edward stiffen and a low growl rip from his chest. My heart skipped a beat then and I licked my lips. Everything around me seemed to melt away as Charlie was speaking on the phone.

I could barley hear his words, and then, suddenly, the cell phone slipped out of my hand and began to fall down to the floor.

Edward caught it just in time and began speaking to my father.

"Hello Charlie? Yes this is Edward. Bella? She just got up to go the bathroom…I think she should be back soon though, she just got a little dizzy suddenly," Edward spoke.

Dizzy was the correct word to use at a time like this. The food came then and I looked at it with pure disgust. I shoved the bowl of pasta away from my face.

I began to tune in again on what Charlie and Edward where saying to one another, but that was becoming difficult as the room was suddenly spinning.

"I don't know anyone named Joseph sir. Did someone by that name call you? He did….I see. Did he tell you anything? He asked for Bella? Did you give him any information? Oh…I see. Charlie, did Joseph, or who ever called you, tell you anything else?" Edward spoke.

The conversation between them continued for quit a while. Edward snapped my cell phone then and placed it back into my purse for me.

"Charlie wanted me to tell you that he loves you and misses you a lot," Edward spoke.

"Where's Joseph? How did Joseph get Charlie's phone number?" I asked.

"I don't know how he got the number Bella, but Charlie said that Joseph wasn't threatening him or anything like that," Edward said.

"Joseph…he knows where Charlie is….he knows that Charlie is in New York, and he has his phone number…" I whispered.

"We don't know where Joseph is Bella, and we don't know if he knows where you are, or Charlie. Alice will most likely have a vision if Joseph knows where Charlie or _we_ are, alright?" Edward said.

I nodded but my body was still shaking slightly.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Edward asked.

I nodded. Edward paid for the food even though I hadn't eaten anything, and we left the restaurant. He kept his arm around me the entire way home. We entered the house and Alice was at my side in a second.

"Oh Bella! That must have been frightening for you! I just had a vision of Charlie calling!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward snarled at Alice to get her to back up off of me and calm down. Going into the living room I saw Peter sitting in an arm chair and looking off into space.

"Peter?" I spoke.

Peter looked at me and smiled. "Oh…hello Bella." He said. I don't think that he had even sensed that I was in the room until I had spoken out. Peter continued to look off into space then.

A wave of relaxation suddenly swept over the entire room. Jasper appeared and leaned up against the stair railing, watching me slightly.

_Thank you…Jasper_…I thought.

Jasper actually cracked a smile and nodded to me.

"Where's Freya?" I asked.

"Upstairs in her room." Peter answered. He didn't even look at me to speak. Peter just kept on looking off into space. I wished now, more then ever that I could read his thoughts.

Suddenly, a sorrowful song could be heard from upstairs in Freya's room playing from her sound system.

I recognized the song as _My Immortal _by _Evanescence_. I heard the sound of Freya's breath taking voice singing to the song as it played.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

The song ended, and Freya pressed play. The song began to play again, and Freya, ounce again, began to sing with her breath taking voice.

"Peter, can I ask you something?" I said.

Peter was a little taken back that I actually had something to say to him, but he nodded either way.

"Who…is Emily?" I asked.

He stiffened at the name that I spoke and sat down on the couch.

"You'd better sit down if you want to hear all of this. Freya wouldn't want me telling you, but I will anyway if you're willing to hear." Peter said.

"Would you like me to get the rest of the family?" A voice said.

I looked and saw that Carlisle was standing near us.

"If you really want to hear…I suppose so…" Peter said trailing off.

The entire family was in the dinning room in the flash of a second. Everyone, that is, accept Freya.

"Where is Freya darling?" Esme asked Alice.

"She won't come down." Alice said solemnly.

"That's alright. Ready to listen everyone?" Peter asked us.

"Of course. You may start when you desire to." Carlisle spoke.

Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Many years ago my family and I moved to Paris France. I think it was around the 1800's or so. Back then, my entire family and I where all mortal. There was myself, Freya, Joseph…and…last but not least…Emily. Our 'little' Emily we called her. She was the age of five when we moved to France. Emily always had a smile on her face, and she was always giggling with everyone, and having fun," Peter said.

A warm smile spread across his face.

"I remember everything thing about her…from my human life. Emily was the most precious thing to all of us. Freya and I where always watching over Emily and making sure that she was alright. Then…there was Joseph. He was the oldest out of all of us, and was what I would like to call…a loner. He kept to himself and was rude, cold hearted,

"One day…I disease took over our parents. They passed away and left us all by ourselves before we knew what was happening. It hit us all pretty hard, but the only one it never really hit was, of course, Joseph. It only took a little while before Joseph, being older then any of us, took control of the family. He told us when we ate, and when we where aloud to leave the house and at what _appropriate _time."

"One night Joseph went out for a walk, and he was gone for three days. When he came back…he was different. Joseph had turned into…well…a bloodsucker, or vampire for a better word,"

Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Joseph changed us all into vampires just like him, accept, for Emily. For some strange reason that neither I nor Freya could understand…Joseph wouldn't change Emily. Freya, myself, and Joseph hunted down every single human filled with blood that we could get our hands on." Peter went on.

"What made you change your ways? And start drinking animal blood?" Emmett asked.

A smile spread across Peter's lips. "Freya," He responded.

"Freya? Could you please explain to us why she decided to change?" Carlisle asked.

"Freya decided to change her ways after she did something foolish. She did it even though she knew it was risking her life, and that she was breaking the rules that Joseph had set for us," Peter responded.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Freya fell in love…with a human." Peter stated simply.

**I sure am dishing out these chapters fast aren't I? But hey, it's 2 O'clock in the morning where I live! I could care less! Good think I drank all those cans of soda…crap…now I really got to pee…**

**R&R! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6 Emily Attack's

_I'm updating again! Hurray for me! _

_Enjoy! In the last chapter Freya attacked Bella and tried to suck her blood! And, what's this? Freya had a lover in the past?! A human!_

_Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Ch6 Emily attack's **

I felt the wind blowing past my face as Edward raced through the woods carrying me on his back. Peter was running along side him at the same exact speeds. Edward and I wanted some time alone in our meadow, and, of course, Peter was coming along so that he could throw off Joseph's tracking skills for us.

"You can open your eye's now Bella. We've made it," I heard Edward say.

I opened my eyes to see the glorious, beautiful meadow out in front of us. The sun wasn't that bright in the sky, so The Cullen's where free to move around if they wanted to. But still, when Edward stepped out into the meadow, I couldn't help but gasp at how breathing taking he looked.

His cold, pale skin sparkled and shimmered immediately when it hit the light of the sun. It looked like his entire body was covered in shards of glass, shimmering, glistening, breathing taking, completely and utterly magnificent.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile when he saw the look on my face.

"Are you going to give me that same look every time I step out into the sun?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. Edward suddenly raced at me at vampire speed, and pulled me close to him with his arm. I screamed and laughed as Edward raced to the center of the meadow, and gently lied me down upon the warm grass.

He lied down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Edward pulled me close, and grinned when he saw my blush.

"Don't worry. Peter's still here, but I told him to give us our space. We have the entire meadow to ourselves…" He whispered trailing off.

He captured my lips against his, and kissed me. The kiss went deeper then, and just as I was about to wrap my arms tightly around his neck, Edward pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized when he saw the hurt look on my face.

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through out the entire woods. Edward stood up immediately and shoved me behind his back protectively. Peter suddenly came flying out from a cluster of trees, knocking half of them down in the process. His body slammed hard into the meadow and there was the echoing sound of hard cement crashing down on hard ground.

"Peter!" I screamed.

Edward and I rushed over towards him, and helped him up and onto his feet. Peter was covered in bruises from head to toe, and I saw blood running down the side of Peter's right arm.

"Peter…you're hurt…" I breathed trailing off.

Peter's didn't even look at me when I spoke. His eyes where focused on the dark part of the woods, where, if I listened closely, I could hear a low snarling and the snapping of a vampires jaw.

Joseph!

No, it couldn't be him! How had he found us? How could it possibly be him? Peter had been throwing off Joseph's tracking skills hadn't he?

"What's wrong Peter? Aren't you going to give your _dear_ sister a proper greeting?"

The soft voice of a female met my ears, but it wasn't the voice of Freya.

Out of the bushes stepped a female vampire, but it wasn't Freya. This female vampire was different, much different. She looked almost exactly the same as Freya, only there where a few things that made her different. She had the same pale skin, long black hair, and the same beautiful face.

But, this female vampire had dark, coal black eyes. She snarled and barred her sharp, white fangs at me. I stood there, frozen, and unable to move. I could almost see the venom dripping from her fangs she spoke to us in a cold hearted voice.

"Joseph got frustrated not being able to find his meal, so he asked me to step in for him. It must be horrible that you aren't able to throw off the tracking skills of _two vampires_ at ounce, huh Peter?" She growled.

Peter growled and barred his fangs. I watched has he clenched his fists tightly.

"Emily…our little Emily. What has Joseph done to you?" Peter asked.

He stepped forward and reached out a hand, as if to gently reach to the vampire girl and touch her, but the vampire girl stepped back and snapped her jaw.

Peter took a step back then and stood his ground.

"Wait a minute…Emily? Her name is Emily? Wasn't your little five year old sister named…?" I asked trailing off.

Peter sighed, and spoke, "Yes Bella, the vampire that you see before you….is Emily. I can't really believe it though,"

"Emily look's older though….she looks like a 13 year old! What happened? I thought that Emily had been five when all of you had turned into vampires? Did something…happen?" I asked.

"I don't know. Another horrible disease took over Paris France where we lived. Emily caught the disease and died from it…or…so we thought," Peter spoke.

"Peter, you and Freya ran away from Joseph so that he couldn't have control of you two any more. I was already dying from the disease when you two left. Joseph chose not to chase after you then, but I'm not sure why. So, there I was, inches from death. Amazingly, Joseph bit into my neck and was able to keep me alive, and human, till I got old enough. It was on my 13th birthday that Joseph changed me," Emily said.

Joseph had kept Emily alive and human until she had reached the age of 13, and then he had…gone and changed her?

"Of course I objected when Joseph decided to change me. But, I guess you could say I really didn't have a choice. Joseph wanted a companion for the rest of his life, and I was the closest thing he had after you, Peter, and Freya had rebelled against sucking the blood of humans. It was either turn into a vampire and get to live forever along side Joseph, or have him kill me…his own sister….his own flesh and blood,"

Emily continued and her black eyes glistened when she saw me. Edward growled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Suddenly, the wind blew sharply, and Peter, Edward, and Emily all sniffed the air.

"It's nice to see you again, Freya," Emily snarled. A devilish smirk spread across her lips.

Freya stood in the meadow beside Peter and the rest of us. Her breathing was coming out in slightly tired pants.

"E-emily? What…what happened to you? This is Joseph's doing isn't it! ISN'T IT!" Freya screamed. Her jaw snapped and a deep growl ripped out from deep in her chest. She clenched her hands into fists as her body shook in pure anger.

Peter placed a hand on Freya's shoulder and attempted to control her anger.

Edward leaned in and whispered into Freya's ear, "Freya, take Bella and get her back to the house as quickly as possible. Get Bella out of here, NOW,"

"What?" I gasped.

"Bella I won't let you get mixed up into this. If you got hurt I'd never be able to forgive myself. Freya is going to take you back to the house and -" Edward spoke, but was cut off.

A loud roar came from Emily.

"I don't think so! You're not getting away from me that easily!" Emily snarled.

She lunged at me, her jaw snapping, venom dripping from her fangs. Edward gave Emily a hard punch to the face and sent her flying backwards. Edward handed me to Freya and placed me into her arms.

Peter grabbed Emily as she was flying backwards, and pinned her to the ground. I watched in horror as the two vampires, both brother and sister, fought each other. Emily and Peter both snapped there jaws tightly, and bit, scratched, and punched. I gasped when I saw more blood flow from Peter's body, but I wasn't sure from where it had come.

The fresh blood, from Peter….it was covering the ground….I saw the pure sadness and sorrow in Peter's eyes as he attacked Emily….his sister…I knew he didn't want to…I knew…he _never_ wanted to…

Freya held me tightly as I wrapped my arm's carefully around her neck. Edward turned his attention to Peter and Emily who where still trying to kill one another.

"Edward!" I screamed.

Edward turned to me, his face twisted in confusion and anger for letting me get into such danger like this, and also, a look of concern and love for me.

"Freya…take good care of Bella for me," Edward ordered.

Freya nodded. Her eyes where filled with concern and worry for Edward, me, her brother Peter, and perhaps even Emily.

"Edward! Don't do this! Please!" I screamed. Hot tears streamed from my eyes even though I tried to keep them away.

Edward brushed away my tears with his thumb, and his topaz eyes shimmered. His cold, marble like skin glistened in the sun light. He smiled at me with my favorite crooked smile that I loved so much…that I adored so much…that I would walk through flames for just to see ever single day…

"Be safe," Edward whispered.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips, and pulled away.

The meadow disappeared then as Freya ran away and to the Cullen's house.

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

But then, as I heard the sound of Edward's enraged roar, and the sound of the three vampires snapping jaws…I knew…my voice hadn't been able to reach him…

**A cliff hanger! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 Forbidden Love and Forgivness

_Another chapter! Chapter…um…7! Almost lost track of my chapters there!_

_Enjoy! In this chapter you'll found out more about the human that Freya fell in love with years ago, Adam_

**Ch7 Forbidden Love and Forgiveness**

**Last time…**

"_Be safe," Edward whispered._

_He placed a soft kiss on my lips, and pulled away._

_The meadow disappeared then as Freya ran away and to the Cullen's house._

"_Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_But then, as I heard the sound of Edward's enraged roar, and the sound of the three vampires snapping jaws…I knew…my voice hadn't been able to reach him…_

* * *

I kicked and thrashed my around body as Freya held me tightly to her chest.

"Freya! Stop this! What about Edward?!" I screamed.

"I'm following Edward's instructions Bella. I don't want to see you get hurt…I don't want to see that ever happen to you Bella…If you got hurt because of something that Edward had done…he would never be able to forgive himself," Freya spoke.

I understood what Freya was saying, but still…Edward.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure that Edward and Peter will be…alright," Freya reassured me.

I could still clearly see the look of worry in her eyes though. The house appeared then and Freya stopped at the edge of the woods. Alice suddenly came dashing out of the house and dragged me inside along with Freya.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I had the vision of Emily coming, but I didn't know on what day she _would_ be coming! This is my entire fault! If I had just been more sure of my vision…" Alice sobbed trailing off.

"It's not your fault Alice, really," I said.

I suddenly found myself in the arms of Esme and felt her caramel colored hair tickle against my cheek. She checked me over twice and then passed me on to the rest of the Cullen's. Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and if he hadn't had pulled away soon enough I probably would have suffocated in his bear like arms.

"Your not injured are you Bella? Would you like me to take you to the hospital?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm fine. What's going to happen to Edward and Peter though?" I asked.

I wave of calmness and slight happiness filled the room and I felt my worries of Edward and Peter slightly fading away. Jasper looked at me and nodded.

"Thank you Jasper, but I am still very worried about them," I spoke. Esme plopped me down onto the couch and asked me if I needed anything to drink. I shook my head.

"If Emily survives being attacked by both Edward and Peter, and gets away…" Alice said as her voice trailed off in a whisper.

I couldn't hear the last part of what she had said, but I knew. If Emily made it back to Joseph alive and unharmed…she could tell Joseph exactly where we where in Forks, and then…he would have no trouble finding us….Joseph…he had killed five people in the woods…there necks had been snapped….an easy killing…so simple…

I felt my body sway to the side, but Carlisle caught me before I could fall to the floor and faint. I felt my entire world spinning, and my body being lied down onto the couch that was now, suddenly, covered in pillows and blankets. I wasn't fully conscious, but I could hear the sound of the vampires moving gracefully around me.

I felt a cold hand wrapping around my neck and bringing my head tilted into a forward position. Opening my eyes slightly I saw that it was Freya who was holding my head towards hers. She had a small smile on her face of complete reassurance, but I could see in her eyes that she was still very concerned about all that was happening.

"Don't be scared Bella…everything is going to be alright…" Freya whispered.

I became dazzled by her topaz eyes as she leaned in and kissed me upon my lips. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, and, again, I felt the venom from Freya's fangs enter my mouth. Freya titled my head back, and the liquid slid down my throat. I could immediately feel Freya's venom taking affect on my body.

Every muscle in my body began to relax, and I fought to keep my eyes open. I heard Emmett chuckle at my attempts to fight off unconsciousness…as I fell into a deep and relaxing sleep.

* * *

I let out a low groan and titled my head to the side. The entire Cullen family was huddled around me, and they all smiled. Flashbacks of what had all happened suddenly jolted into my brain. I shot up straight, my heart pounding, but Alice placed a cold hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Bella. We just asked Freya to put you to sleep for a little while so that you wouldn't worry about Edward so much," Alice said.

I looked around the living room franticly searching for my Greek god.

He wasn't there at all.

"Where is he?" I asked. They all knew exactly who I was speaking of so there was no need for me to explain.

"He hasn't returned yet, but Jasper and Emmett went to go help out Peter and Edward," Esme spoke.

"Can we get you anything Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head and brought my knees up close to my chest. All I wanted was Edward to return safely. I knew that everyone in the family was trying to make me feel better and to not worry, but still…

Suddenly, the front door swung open and my heart skipped a beat.

"Did we miss anything?" Emmett asked. He entered into the living room and I gasped at the blood that was on his shirt.

Emmett saw my expression and smiled, "Don't worry. This blood isn't mine, its Emily's," He said.

I stood up and shut my eyes, praying. When I opened them a second time, I saw Edward standing in front of me.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. When I pulled away from him and saw his face I gasped. He was covered in many small bruises, and his cheek was bleeding where a jagged cut was.

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry; the bruises will disappear in a couple of minutes. Did you fair well with Freya and everyone?" He asked.

I nodded and he slipped his arm around my waist. Carlisle led Edward over toward the couch and got out his medical bag. He began to clean the cut on Edward's cheek. Jasper entered the house also with Peter limping behind him.

"Peter you're limping! What happened?" Freya exclaimed.

She rushed to Peter's side and led him over towards the couch.

"Emily bit him," Emmett replied.

"She what?" Freya asked in alarm.

"Peter, would you come here please? I'd like to check out where Emily bit you," Carlisle asked.

Peter nodded and scooted over on the couch closer to Carlisle. He lifted up his pants leg and I gasped as I witness the two fang marks in his leg.

"We sucked as much of the venom out as we could," Emmett said.

"That's good, but we still don't know what kind of venom that was injected into him," Carlisle stated.

"It's paralyzing…I can't move my leg," Peter announced.

"It should wear off soon right?" Alice asked.

Peter nodded.

"Well, that's good news. Is anyone else injured?" Carlisle asked. Jasper and Emmett shook there heads.

"Damn! We almost had her!" Emmett growled. He punched his fist into the palm of his left hand. Rosalie came up from behind Emmett and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You mean Emily isn't dead?" Freya asked.

**(Warning: New Moon things coming up! New Moon! New Moon! The sequel to Twilight! Don't keep reading if you don't want certain things spoiled!)**

Edward's chest vibrated under me, and I heard a low growl escape his chest.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, we where fighting Emily right? She may have the body of a 13 year old teen but she still packs a real punch. It took us a while to wear her down long enough. We where about to finish her off when Jacob and Sam's pack showed up," Emmett replied coolly.

Edward growled. I held his hand and rubbed it gently, trying to calm him down.

"Jacob, Sam, and all the others in the pack transformed. They went after Emily and chased her off, we didn't see her anymore after that," Jasper replied.

"We don't know if Emily is dead or not," Emmett finished.

A cold shiver ran up my spine. They didn't know? Could Jacob, Sam, and the pack have taken down Emily on their own? She was a vampire after all, but then again…Jacob and everyone else where were wolves.

"If that dumbass Jacob and everyone else hadn't interfered, Emily would be dead by now!" Edward snarled. He growled deeper and a rubbed his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Edward, please," Carlisle said.

"Do you want us to go see if Emily is still around out there?" Emmett asked.

"No, that won't be necessary Emmett, but thank you. If anything new shows up I'm sure that Alice will know about it before we do," Carlisle said.

Alice nodded and titled her head back, concentrating. A small smile spread across her face. Edward stood then with out a word and walked up the stairs case to his room. I sat down on his bed and watched him as he got fresh clothes out of his closet and grabbed a clean towel.

"I'm going to go and clean myself up, wait here alright?" Edward asked. I nodded and watched as Edward left the room. Minutes later I heard the sound of the water running in the bathroom down the hall.

With in a matter of seconds Edward was back in my room. He was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a fancy white dress shirt. Edward sat down beside me and pulled me close to his body. He stroked my cheek with his long cold thumb, and sighed.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much Bella, I just wanted you to be safe," Edward said.

"I understand," I said.

"What are we going to do about Emily?" I asked.

Edward was silent. He placed his hand upon my back and rubbed small circles along it. I attempted to stifle a large yawn, but it ended up escaping from my lips either way. Edward chuckled and lifted me off of his chest.

"Don't worry about that at all right now, alright? Why don't you take a nap?" Edward asked.

I nodded even though I wasn't sure what I was really saying. It must have been because I was so tired that I couldn't think straight. A nap did sound good now. Edward smiled and tucked me into his bed. He crawled into bed with me and drew me close to his chest.

He began to hum to me, My Lullaby. Soon, I found myself drifting off to sleep in Edward's stone cold arms and inhaling his sweet scent.

* * *

Waking up hours later I found that Edward was no longer by my side. I stood up and began to look for him in the room. The door suddenly opened then and Freya stepped in gracefully.

"Freya, do you know where Edward went?" I asked. Freya walked over towards Edward's bed and sat down slowly.

"He went off hunting about an hour ago. I'm not surprised though," Freya said.

"Oh," I simply replied.

I should have noticed that Edward's eyes where starting to turn black, and I guess me being asleep was the best time that he could escape from me in order to go hunting.

"How long will he be gone?" I asked.

"About a couple of hours," Freya replied.

Freya suddenly put her arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright Bella, when I saw Emily standing there…I ounce again felt fear for a human life. Edward is really glad that you're alright too, he told me," Freya said.

Freya pulled me out of her embrace and smiled at me.

"Edward is very lucky to have you at his side….its natural for him to be very protective of you. I want you to know that Peter and I will always be here for you if you ever really need us, alright?" Freya asked.

"Thank you," I said.

"Bella, I actually came in here to apologize for what happened a couple of days ago. I…I shouldn't have lost control like that, can you forgive me?" Freya asked.

I nodded, and Freya turned around to leave the room.

"Freya…who was the human that you fell in love with?" I asked suddenly. Ever since Peter had told us about the human that Freya had fallen in love with…I had grown to wonder exactly who it had been.

Freya froze and turned around to look at me.

"I…how did you know about him?" Freya asked.

"Peter told us all about it, but he didn't go into detail much. If it hurts too much…you don't have to talk about it," I said.

"Adam was the entire reason that I got myself and Peter into rebelling against drinking human blood. When I first met Adam I saw him as food immediately. I was running through the forest, starving, ravished, thirsty," Freya whispered.

A shiver ran up my spine at how much detail Freya put into her words.

"All I wanted was to drink and nothing else. My senses closed in on his scent and the monster with in me sprung to life. I charged at him knowing that he was unsuspecting my attack. When I killed humans for there blood Bella, I would kiss them," Freya said.

"Kiss them? What type of venom did you use?" I asked.

"Sometimes I would paralyze their entire body and then drink from them. When they where paralyzed they couldn't feel anything, mind you, I didn't have any sympathy for my prey back then. That was just how it worked. When I ran up towards Adam I considered on killing him immediately, but then…something strange happened," Freya said.

"What?" I asked.

"I froze when I was just inches away from killing him. There I was…having him pinned up to a tree. My body was pressed up against his. The force I was pressing on his body was making it hard for him to breathe, kind of like when Alice hugs you too hard. My lips where just inches away from his lips. All it would take was one kiss…first he would have difficulty breathing…and then his heart would cease to beat all together. The process was slow and painful for my prey," Freya said.

"Did you kill him?" I asked.

"I…couldn't. When are lips met…I waited for the venom to drip from my fangs and go into his body, killing him. But…something went wrong. When we kissed…there was a jolt of static electricity. I pulled away from him in shock and he stumbled backwards. I couldn't tell if he was more shocked by the fact that I was perhaps, in his eyes, a vampire, or that fact that I had just kissed him. I ran away," Freya finished.

"Days passed, and I found a sudden urge to go and see him again. Maybe I would actually be able to kill him this time, I thought. But when I saw him again in the woods…I couldn't kill him. Ounce again the venom in my fangs didn't come out, and I couldn't kill him. Still…I had a desire for his blood. One day I was spying on him, and he cut his finger on a sharp stone. His blood poured out and the scent of it took over my entire body. I lunged at him again, my jaw snapping, and pinned him to another tree. He struggled against me and screamed out in fear. I moved in to kiss him this time…and was sure that he would die. Venom was dripping from my fangs and dribbling out of my mouth. But…when I kissed him…I was suddenly trying to control myself. One side of me wanted to inject the venom into his mouth, and the other side…was enjoying the sweet kiss,"

I nodded. It must have been just how Edward had felt when he was near me and low on blood. The desire to keep me safe and the desire to drink my blood. Both of those desires fought against each other every single day inside his mind.

"What happened then?" I asked.

"I kept on kissing him, and I didn't want to stop. I had no idea what was happening. And then…he kissed me back. We pulled away from each other…both of us panting. He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled at me," Freya continued.

"And then he said, 'Well, you've kissed me twice. Are you going to tell me your name?'"

"We began to hang out with each other more and more. I did it in secret though so that Peter and Joseph wouldn't get possibly suspicious. I always got this strange feeling deep inside me when I was with him. Even though we barley knew one another, and I had tried to kill him twice…we fell in love with one another," Freya whispered.

I saw Freya's nose turn red, and she began to cry tearless sobs. I placed my arm around her and soothingly rubbed my back.

"I told Adam that I was a vampire, but he didn't care. As long as we where together, that was all that mattered. Then he asked me about changing him. Surprisingly, I answered yes immediately. All I wanted to do was be with him…even if I was dangerous. It never accursed to me that my family might be getting nosy," Freya said.

"And then…on the day that I was going to change him…Joseph came and….and he….murdered Adam. Right in front of me…there was nothing I could have done. Joseph yelled at me and said that I had been acting foolish for falling in love with a human. I agreed with him," Freya said.

"No Freya! That's just ludicrous! You where not acting foolish at all, I'm smart enough to know that! You truly loved him…it wasn't fake. And he loved you too didn't he? That's' why didn't care that you where a vampire," I said.

"I know that now, but….I…I…." Freya whispered.

She fell off the bed then and broke into a fit of dry sobs. Freya covered her face with her hands and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Please forgive me for being a burden to you Bella, I…I truly am sorry," Freya whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Freya," I said.

"After Adam's death I considered on committing suicide and following after him. But I knew that Adam would have wanted me to move on and to be happy, so…I stayed in this world," Freya said.

"Did Adam want to be changed?" I asked.

Freya nodded, "He wanted it more then anything. That's why I think that Edward should change you Bella, so you two can be together…and so that Edward will never have a fear of losing you again…" Freya said.

"Edward wont do it though, he's to stubborn," I stated glumly.

Freya giggled. "I understand his concern," She said.

"Freya?" I asked.

"Would you do something for me?" I asked.

Freya looked at me with her left eye brow raised but she nodded and smiled. Freya and I had gotten closer to one another over the last couple of weeks, and I felt as though I really did trust her.

"Would you change me?" I asked timidly.

* * *

**R&R Cliffy! Will Freya change Bella? **


	8. Chapter 8 To New York

_Sorry it took me so long! Here is chapter…um…eight! At least a think it's chapter eight! Hehehehe…just kidding!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8 To New York**

Freya whirled around, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Bella…I don't really…." Freya spoke trailing off.

"Please Freya…I really want this. I want to stay with Edward forever. Adam wanted to stay with you forever didn't he?" I asked.

Freya nodded, "Yes Bella…I would be more then happy to change you…but…" She said.

"But what?" I asked.

"Edward wouldn't be happy if I just went and changed you, and…I don't think I would be able to control myself….forgive me Bella…but…I'm not going to change you. Do you even know what it's like going through the transformation Bella?" Freya asked.

She sat down next to me and placed a cold hand on my shoulder. Her eyes filled with concern and slight worry for me.

"Like hell," I spoke.

Freya nodded, "I remember when I went through the transformation…it was horrible. I didn't want to change Bella, but I didn't have much of a choice. But you Bella…**_you _**have **_a choice_** in the matter. You can **_choose _**to be with Edward as a **_human_**…or a **_vampire_**, and personally Bella…I think you should stay the way you are," Freya said.

"I don't care!" I said. Freya flinched slightly at the sound of me raising my voice.

"I am really sorry Freya, but…I would do anything to be with Edward for ever. I love him…even though I know…that he's a vampire. I'd walk through the fires of hell, of being transformed, just to be with him. I'd do anything just to be with him," I said. A singled tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh…Bella…" Freya whispered. She grabbed me and held me tightly in her arms. Rubbing my back gently with her hand.

"You almost did it for Adam…you loved him…you almost changed him because he wanted you too, and you didn't protest immediately when he asked you to change him. You decided to change him immediately, and you where're worried about loosing control…where you?" I asked.

Freya pulled me out of her hug, and stood up again. She headed towards the door and grabbed the handle.

She looked back at me and smiled. "Please forgive me Bella…I truly am sorry…but…I wont change you…and I cant…this is something that both you and Edward must decide.." Freya said.

She left the room and shut the door. I watched as she left and didn't say a word. Just like Edward…Freya wouldn't change me. Didn't anyone get the picture that I didn't care if I went through hell? That as long as I was with Edward forever I would feel no pain?

Apparently not.

I felt another hot tear run down the side of my cheek. My cell phone rang then and I looked at the caller ID: Unknown. It thought hard and guessed that it was probably Charlie calling from his hotel phone or something like that.

"Hello? Dad?" I asked. I found this slightly stupid though after I had said it. Of course it was him…who else would it be? No one ever really called me that I didn't know.

"Greeting's Bella…" A soft voice whispered.

I froze, nearly dropping the phone to the floor. My blood ran cold and my heart skipped beat.

Emily. How had she survived? Hadn't Jacob and his pack attacked her?

"Were wolves are such idiotic and primitive animals don't you think? It was actually kind of fun getting them off of my trail. Of course, playing around with Edward, Jasper, Emmett and my brother was much more fun! Now, I believe we have a very important matter to discuss," Emily spoke. I could hear the venom dripping off of her fangs.

"Where's Charlie?!" I demanded.

"Charlie? Oh yes him! I think Joseph went off to go and pay him a little visit," Emily replied.

My heart stopped. My entire body shook, world spinning. I sat down onto Edward's leather couch in his room and made a desperate attempt to not faint or throw up. Tears began streaming down my face and I chocked back the urge to scream.

"What's wrong Bella? Joseph is actually a really nice guy ounce you get to know him," Emily said.

"Don't…please just…don't…" I whispered. My voice was beginning to crack.

"Don't what? Kill Charlie? Don't worry, I promise that I won't let Joseph lay a **_fang_** on him. Will you do what I say? Or rather…what Joseph say's?" Emily asked.

"Yes…please…just…don't hurt Charlie….or Edward…." I spoke.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't promise that Edward won't be harmed," Emily stated.

"I'll do what you say…" I spoke.

Please, Edward, forgive me.

"Get out of the house," Emily ordered.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

There where vampires all over the house. One of them was most likely to know that I had left.

"You're a smart girl Isabella I'm sure that you can figure something out, good bye." Emily said.

_Click._

The phone died. I stared at it for a couple of minutes, as if it where some strange new creature to this very planet. I consoled myself as much as possible, and wiped my eyes free of tears. I had to get out of the house somehow.

I ran down stairs and bumped into Alice. Perfect.

"Bella….is something wrong?" Alice asked me.

"No nothing's wrong. So, have you had any visions about Emily yet?" I asked.

"No, none yet. I've been looking at your recent outfits Bella and I think it's time that I speak up! I say we go on a shopping trip! And don't try to run away from me this time! Edward isn't here to save you!" Alice said with a small smile.

If only Alice knew how correct she was. This was the perfect time for me to get out of the house. I didn't protest as Alice dragged me out side of the house and into the car. We had decided on taking Alice's car, but I said no. I wanted to take my truck. Alice protested but agreed when I told her if she let us use my car I would try on every item of clothing she gave to me at the store. No matter how disgusting it looked.

Alice flashed me a creepy smile of pure happiness, clapped her hands together, and we got into my poor old truck. Alice drove of course and we headed towards the mall. On our way to the mall I was contemplating on how I would get away from Alice. I prayed that she wasn't reading my thoughts, and apparently not.

She was probably thinking about how many credit cards she **_hadn't_** maxed out yet. When we arrived at the mall Alice immediately pulled out all of her credit cards and prepared to shop till she dropped, but I stopped her.

"Come in Bella! There're having a sale on fluffy pink dresses with gigantic mint green bows!" Alice chirped.

If there where anything called the Fashion police I think that Alice should be arrested.

"I…um…can't…" I said.

"What not?" Alice asked.

"I forgot my credit card…" I blurted out.

"Don't worry! We can use some of mine! I have plenty!" Alice said happily. How on earth where the Cullen's able to keep there house with all the money that Alice spent?

I suddenly got a brilliant idea. I let out a low groan and doubled over in pain. Alice was at my side in an instant.

"Bella! What is? Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"OW! Oh…I think I just started my period…I'm going to go and get my medicine out of the truck…alright?" I said.

"Oh…well alright Bella. Hurry back!" She called.

I quickly ran out of the mall, my heart racing. I found the truck in the parking lot and got in. I drove away from the mall as quickly as possible and got as far away as possible. Once I was on the high way I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Emily's number.

"Well Isabella?" Emily asked.

"I ditched Alice," I said. After saying it I suddenly realized that I sounded like the bad guy. But I couldn't let Charlie get hurt.

"Good job Bella, you're doing very well. You do remember our little agreement?" Emily asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"And you will do what ever Joseph orders or I order you to?" Emily asked.

"Yes," I replied. I licked my lips and gasped when it started to thunder over head in the dark sky. Rain, what a perfect weather for a time like this.

"Good, how much money do you have?" Emily asked.

Money? Since when did money matter?

"Um…around 432 I think…why?" I asked. I felt a tear run down my cheek just thinking about the money. Edward had given it to me as a Valentines Day present last year.

Edward…please forgive me.

"Come to New York," Emily instructed.

_Click._

The phone died again. Rain began to pelt the window. I turned the keys in the ignition and the car roared to life.

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 Run Away

_Ok, here is chapter 9. I rule!_

_Enjoy!_

**Ch9 Rescue Mission**

**Normal POV**

"Edward! I'm so sorry! I should have kept a better eye on Bella! This is my entire fault!" Alice sobbed.

Edward looked over at Alice in the passenger's seat and gave her a slight sympathetic look.

"Please stop feeling sorry for yourself Alice. Is Carlisle home?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Alice responded.

"We'll speak to him about this matter then, and Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" Alice said.

"I need you to start looking out for things, even the slightest detail," Edward stated.

Alice nodded and tilted her head back against the head rest. She shut her eyes and let out a single breathe.

_Bella…how on earth could you have done something so stupid! So reckless! Then again, that is your way isn't it I suppose? Looking out for others and caring about their lives rather then caring about your own? Bella…please…be safe. If you die…because of me…_Edward's thought's trailed off as he pulled up to the Cullen house.

Esme rushed out and wrapped her dear son into a reassuring hug. Emmet was looking out the window of the house, looking pissed as hell. Edward entered the house and found his entire family seated at the dining room table.

"We should have kept a closer eye on her…wasn't anyone listening to her talking on the phone with that Emily girl?" Emmett asked.

No one spoke.

"I shouldn't have hunted for so long…if I hadn't…" Edward spoke trailing off.

Esme wrapped her arms around Edward and gave him a gently squeeze. Freya gasped suddenly and buried her face into a pillow.

"What have I done?!" Freya screamed.

"What are you speaking of Freya? Are you aware of something that could aid in our search for Bella perhaps?" Carlisle asked.

"I…I wouldn't change her, Edward. What if she ran away because of me?" Freya asked.

"She asked you to change her?" Edward asked. He couldn't subdue the slight growl that escape from his lips.

"Yes…but I just couldn't," Freya said. Peter placed a reassuring hand on Freya's shoulder and rubbed it.

"What matters now is that we find Bella safe and unharmed," Carlisle said.

"Yes! We'll find that Joseph guy and kick his ass! I'm dying to get a look at the creep!" Emmett said triumphantly. He slammed his fist onto the glass coffee table. The glass table shattered into a million pieces and glass spilled onto the floor.

"At least Bella isn't here to slip and fall in it, wouldn't that be a disaster?" Alice stated.

Everyone chuckled slightly, everyone expect Edward that is.

"Oops…sorry…" Emmett apologized. He looked down at the shattered glass and frowned. Rosalie gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I'll get a broom," Freya stated.

**Bella's POV**

My old truck pulled up to the air port and I looked around through the pounding rain. There stood Emily, her face as smug as ever. I walked up towards her and Emily grabbed my arm, pulling me into the air port. A winced slightly and realized how hard Emily was truly holding onto me by the arm. I could already start to feel small bruises forming where her fingers where.

"I'm glad that you followed in my directions Bella, good girl," Emily said.

"No problem," I whispered. I couldn't believe what I was saying! I knew that I couldn't escape though, as much as I truly wanted too. I'd be risking Charlie's life too much if I did that, and besides, Emily would probably catch me before I was able to reach the truck and drive off.

Emily stopped suddenly and stared at an old man sitting in a seat. She just kept looking at him, watching him. The man gave Emily an uneasy look and stood. He walked passed us and went out of the air port.

Emily laughed, and titled her head back. I gasped when I saw her fangs sparkling in her mouth.

"Oh my! How funny!" Emily giggled.

"What is?" I asked.

"That man there suffers from heart problems. He's flying out to Oklahoma to see his mother, problem is, he won't make it there alive," Emily said.

I froze and my eyes widened in horror. Could Emily have visions like Alice could? Or…has she…?

"Did you scan him?" I asked.

Emily looked at me and smiled, "Of course, you'll find that I have inherited some of the same powers as Freya. I wish we could stay and watch that old mans heart give out, too bad though," Emily said.

We walked up to the ticket booth, and I looked over my shoulder. The old man was now in the parking lot. I watched in horror as the old man suddenly gripped at his heart, screamed in pain, and fell to the ground going into a fit of spasms.

Emily was cruel and wicked! She knew by scanning him that the mans heart would only last a couple more minutes before it gave out! She knew! I watched as a near by group of paramedics rushed to the old mans aid, but they where too late. The old man died right there in the parking lot, never to see his mother.

If Freya had scanned that man and know about that, she would have done something about it! I didn't know what, but she would have done something about it.

While we where at the ticket booth I heard Emily burst out into a fit of laughter. The young women at the ticket booth looked at Emily slightly perplexed, but handed her our tickets either way.

I gave Emily a death glare, and she smiled at me. "Come now Bella please don't be cross with me," Emily said. She placed her arm around me and gave me a tight squeeze.

I shoved her off with as much force as I could muster. I heard a growl escape from Emily's throat like that of a saber toothed tiger. Emily grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the lady's room. Our plain didn't take off for another 20 minutes. Emily dragged me into an empty stall and slammed me up against the locked door. Her cold hand wrapped around my neck and she squeezed gently. I gasped for air.

"I…I can't…" I stuttered.

"Breathe? Deal with it. Listen well you little meal, Joseph strictly ordered for me to bring you to New York unharmed, but I don't think he would mind if I broke all of your fingers, would he?" Emily asked.

She grabbed my hand and pulled my thumb back wards.

_CRACK!_

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed. Intense pain shot through my entire thumb, throbbing.

Emily had broken my thumb. My bottom lip quivered and my entire body shook. Hot tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes. Emily pulled out her cell phone and shoved it into my face.

"See this my dearest Isabella? I can call up Joseph and tell him that you're not being very good. Charlie will be dead before you can speak," Emily spat.

I froze, and nodded. Emily released her hand from my neck and smiled. I fell to the ground gasping for air, sucking in as much of it as I could. Coughing and gagging.

"Come on, I really hope that you will behave for me now. We have plain to catch don't we?" Emily said.

I nodded and followed Emily out of the bathroom. I attempted to compose myself as much as I could. We got onto the plain and took our seats. I looked out the window and began breathing through my nose to try and calm myself down. The stewardess came by our seats with a cart and asked us if we wanted something to drink.

"No thank you," Emily replied sweetly. She then turned towards me and asked if I wanted anything.

I blinked. "No," I stated quickly.

I waited for Emily to say something cruel or even threaten me, but she didn't. The stewardess moved on and went over to another group of people. Emily turned towards me and smiled.

"Good job Bella, but are you sure you don't want anything?" Emily asked.

I nodded. I gazed out the window and felt a single tear roll down my cheek. Emily patted me on the back and whispered in her soft and angelic voice, "We'll be there soon Bella. And it'll all be over."

Over? Would I die along with Charlie at the hands of Joseph? Would Charlie survive and only I die? Leaving behind my beloved Greek god Edward, his entire family, and my life? Never more to see the sun for I would be a vampire like Edward? Good or bad, bad or good, I didn't know.

It was my fault that Charlie was in this mess and his life was being threatened. What if Joseph was holding Charlie hostage right now? For my life? How badly did Joseph want my blood? That he was willing to go so far as to endanger someone that I loved dearly? Apparently yes. Edward was probably was furious as ever now. There was no way that they would be able to know that I was going to New York to save Charlie.

They wouldn't be able to get to me in time. I knew…they wouldn't. If I was killed would Edward find out too late and, by the site of my slaughtered body, not be able to kill himself?

Looking out the window…I fell asleep. Edward's beautiful god like face running through my mind.

Edward, please, forgive me….forgive me.

A gigantic bump shaking the plain woke me up. My forehead slammed against the window and I let out a low groan. Dazed and slightly disoriented the events that had accrued before I had fallen asleep began to replay in my mine.

Charlie, New York, Emily breaking my thumb, the threats, Edward, Freya, Peter, Joseph. A shiver ran up my spine. Looking to my left I saw Emily flipping through a book, reading it but not really paying attention to the words.

"Good morning Bella, I'm glad to see that you're up," Emily said. She smiled at me.

"Where are we? How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"You've been sleeping for over 12 hours now. We'll be touching down into New York in about one hour so just make yourself comfy," Emily stated.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I saw Emily staring hungrily at my neck. She licked her lips. I scooted away and looked at her in horror. Emily laughed and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry Bella I'm not going to suck you dry," Emily said.

Emily's cell phone rang then and I jumped in my seat. Emily laughed and popped open her cell phone, placing it towards her ear.

"It's nice to hear from you again Joseph. Yes, I have her. You should be proud of her Joseph, she's being a very good girl all for you," Emily said.

I heard the sound of a chuckle on the other end of the line.

Joseph. His laugh was similar to Edward's but I could tell that it was more sinister. I shivered and tried to imagine what Joseph really looked like my mind. It was impossible to do, I found. Emily talked on the phone with Joseph for a couple of more minutes, though, I wasn't really paying attention to what they where saying.

Emily closed her phone and pocketed it. "Well, we should be landing in a couple of minutes," Emily said.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

Emily frowned. "Charlie? Oh yes him! Joseph just dropped in to have a little chat with him and all, you know. Don't worry, Joseph told me that Charlie is still in one piece and unharmed so you have nothing to worry about," Emily said.

I felt the plain touch down onto the ground then, bumping along with way. I looked out the window to see the Statue of liberty miles away. We got off of the plain and Emily and I hoped into a taxi. Emily seemed very frustrated that the taxi driver was going so incredibly so for her tastes. We arrived at a car dealer ship and I looked around in confusion.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"To by a car of course, did you truly think I would bring you all the way to Joseph in an old beat up taxi?" Emily asked.

Emily and I looked down the many rows of cars and Emily picked out the most expensive and fastest car that they had on the lot. A 1993 Chevrolet Camaro Z28. The car dealer was over joyed that Emily had picked out such an expensive car. He pulled out the paper work for Emily to sign and Emily pulled out her check book.

"Just sign on the dotted line my little cutie and this car is all yours!" He exclaimed. Emily turned away from me and pulled out a ball point pen.

I saw my chance to run away. I backed away slowly from Emily and the car dealer.

I knew what I was doing was foolish and stupid. But, I needed to find the hotel that Charlie was staying in and find him. I needed to make sure that he was safe. Who knew what kind of torture Joseph was putting him through?

I ran.

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10 Disaster

_Finally chapter 10! Man, am I ever tired._

_Ok! Enjoy!_

**Ch10 Disaster**

I ran. I just ran, passing by taxies, honking cars, road rage, and guys pushing hot dogs carts down the street. Edward would kill me for this, I knew that he would. New York was probably on Edwards's list of top 10 places that could "Endanger Bella in Any Way Possible."

I was too frightened to look over my shoulder to see if Emily was following me. Then again, she couldn't run after me could she? We where out in public after all and if she started running at a vampire speed, everyone in the entire state of New York would probably whip their heads around in shock.

Racing down the subway stairs, I jumped onto one although I had no idea where it was going. When the subway car stopped I climbed back up the stairs and gasped at where I was. Red streamers where hung everywhere, colorful lanterns and I saw an out door fish market near by. A red and green dragon was dancing down the street swaying from side to side.

I was in china town! How had I gotten there though? I looked around and noticed that I had no idea where I was. Someone in this town had to speak English didn't they?

I walked up to one woman and taped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Wo tashai no chan?"

My mouth dropped and I felt like dropping to my knees and crying. The women looked at me in slight confusion as I walked off. She hadn't been able to speak a single word of English. Walking down a lonely ally way I pulled out a piece of paper that had the name of Charlie's hotel name and the address of it scribbled down. The writing was smudged slightly and I squinted at the paper at a desperate attempt to read it better.

Suddenly, a cold hand shot out from the darkness, clamped down over my mouth, and I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I kicked and thrashed in the strangers arm, fearing for my life. Was it Emily? Had she found me so quickly? In the process of my struggling I kicked over a couple of trash cans and sent a black cat running away from the loud racket.

"Jeeze Bella! Stay still!" I heard someone yell. The person let me go and I turned around to smile at the familiar face.

Peter. He stood there in front of me looking mostly pissed, but if I looked closely I think I saw him looking slightly happy to see me.

I flung myself at him with out thinking and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked away and shut his eyes. I quickly jumped away and realized that I smelled pretty good to him right now, tasty, he was thirsty.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Looking into his eyes I saw that they where the color grey, and soon they would be dark black.

"Don't be sorry, just don't ok?" He said.

I saw Freya step out from the shadows then and smile at me.

"Bella, why on earth did you run off like that? Edward is furious that you went and left," Freya said. She approached me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"He's mad at me?" I asked. I felt tears beginning to sting the corners of my eyes slightly.

"Actually he's more concerned then mad at you," Freya assured me. She smiled and grabbed me hand. Peter and Freya led me down the alley way and Freya held my hand the entire time for reassurance.

"Wait! Where's Edward? Alice? Jasper? Carlisle?" I asked.

"They'll be on there way soon enough. Alice had a vision about where you where, but we just got here first," Peter said.

"Oh yes that reminds me, I need to call them and tell that Peter and I have located you," Freya said.

She pulled out her cell phone, hot pink colored, and dialed the number. As it was ringing we walked towards a near by café and Freya ordered a drink for me to calm my nerves.

"Hello? Carlisle? This is Freya, yes we've found her, she's alright," Freya spoke.

Freya hung up the phone then and I held my breathe.

"Well?" I asked.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are on there way down here right now, they should be here soon," Freya said.

"Oh," I simply replied.

"Now what?" Peter asked.

"Emily has probably gone to Joseph already and told him what's happened. Problem is, with Peter throwing off Joseph's tracking skills he's completely blind and won't be able to find Bella," Freya said.

"Cant we go and find Charlie?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm just as concerned about Charlie as you are, but I'm afraid we can't do that just yet. It would be very dangerous to just go and look for Charlie on our own. Joseph might be with him, and I'm afraid that Peter and I together fighting him wouldn't even be enough strength to bring him down, plus he has Emily with him," Freya said.

"But what if Emily just comes and attack's?" Peter asked.

"We can't be worrying about things that may not even happen, for now, we'll stay in a hotel for the night," Freya said.

We got into a taxi and went into one of the fanciest hotel's I had ever seen. Gold sinks and little packages of soap wrapped in golden foil. I wasn't really surprised though that Freya and Peter had chosen the most expensive hotel in the entire city of New York.

Arriving into the room I realized that I hadn't brought any change of clothes with me. Luckily, most of the things that Freya had with her where my exact size. I mostly sat around and doodled on a note pad that had been in the hotel room when we had arrived. I tried to fight hard against my temptations, but they ended up getting the better of me.

"Freya? Can I call Edward?" I asked.

"Of course Bella," Freya said. She handed me her cell phone, since I had left mine on the air plane by mistake when I had been with Emily, and called Edward. As the line rang I began to wonder how he would act when he first answered. Would he be angry at me for leaving? Or would he be sad?

All my thoughts melted when I heard the sound of my beautiful and indescribable angelic Greek god's like voice over the phone.

"Bella?!" Edward asked. I heard how frantic he sounded, worried, relieved, and angry.

"Edward I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ditch Alice and run off but Joseph has Charlie! I know that he does!" I exclaimed. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and let them fall to the ground.

"Bella, please don't cry. I was so upset when you went and ran off like that; do have any idea how worried we all are of you? Especially me Bella, when I didn't know where you where I was…scared," Edward said.

Scared? Edward was a vampire and he had gotten scared? Scared for me that is.

"I am really sorry Edward, I really am," I sobbed.

"I know," Edward said.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We'll be down in New York in a couple of hours, until then I want you to stay close to Freya and Peter alright? Oh, and Bella, please…please be safe…and try not to do anything to stupid," Edward said.

"Yes, I will…I…I love you," I sobbed.

"I love you too Bella," Edward said.

Edward hung up the phone, and I handed the cell phone back to Freya. She took her cell phone back and pulled me into a comforting hug as I cried into her arms. I hadn't meant to run off like that, but Charlie was in trouble and it had all been because of me.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll sort this all out a promise," Freya said. I pulled out of Freya's hug and looked around the hotel room for Peter. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

As if she was reading my mind, Freya answered my question, "Peter is outside standing guard in front of the door. Why don't you get some sleep now Bella? We'll stand guard," Freya said.

I looked out the window and saw that it was pitch dark outside, and it was almost midnight. I nodded and went into the bathroom to take a hot shower and have my "human minute" as Edward might say. I then crawled into bed and shut my eyes, but I found sleep to be slightly impossible. I had too many thoughts rushing through my mind to sleep.

"Freya?" I asked. I looked around into the darkness, and saw a figure move in an armchair.

"Yes Bella? Do you need something?" Freya asked.

"Could you…sing to me?" I asked sheepishly.

Freya nodded and began to hum to me as I shut my eyes. It wasn't My Lullaby like Edward would hum to me, but it worked. My mind became consumed by darkness and I fell into a deep sleep. Edwards face running through my mind, him humming to me, and growling when ever an image of Mike Newton's face appeared.

* * *

Around four or three o clock in the morning I heard the sound of Peter's scream. I shot up, waking up, and Freya was at my side in a second.

"Stay inside Bella, and don't come out," Freya ordered me.

I watched as Freya walked up towards the hotel room front door and peeped through the door. She opened the door and looked down at the ground, letting out a scream. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the front door, standing behind Freya and trying to tell what she was looking at.

I looked down, and I knew.

Peter…oh…poor Peter. He was lying on the ground thrashing from side to side, covering his head with his hands and screaming. His body was twitching and going into slight convulsions.

"Peter!" I screamed.

I gasped and stumbled backwards, Freya standing in front of me, growling. She got into a protective and attacking stance, growling, snarling, and a warning to stay away.

I looked up and gasped. My breathe caught in my throat and I tried not to scream.

* * *

Emily, standing right in front of us. She stepped over Peter who was still on the floor rolling around in agonizing pain, and she stepped into the room.

Freya growled.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" I screamed. I looked to Peter on the floor with tears in my eyes.

Emily smiled and stepped closer. The front door slammed shut, and Peter was no longer visible.

_Click._

The door was locked.

Everything happened too fast.

* * *

Freya went flying backwards and slammed against the wall, a sound of concrete slamming against concrete echoed through out the room.

"Freya!" I screamed.

Freya began to stand up, but she was suddenly on the ground again screaming. She had her hands on her head. Her body began going into convulsions and she was shaking uncontrollably.

Emily was causing physical pain to Emily and Peter with her mind!

"Stop it! Stop hurting them!" I screamed.

Emily grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up off the ground. My feet kicked in the air, making a desperate attempt to touch down or at least kick Emily in the legs. Her hand squeezed around my neck, and I gasped for air. Tears began misting over in my eyes, sobbing, crying.

Charlie.

Edward.

Jasper.

Emmett.

Alice.

Carlisle.

Esme.

Rosalie.

Peter.

Freya.

Everything went black and I felt my body hit the ground, hard. My head spinning as the sounds of Peter and Freya's screaming rang in my ears.

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11 We Finally Meet

_I update way too fast for my own good._

_Enjoy!_

_Here is chapter 11! WOW, I actually made it this far with out giving up! HURRAY FOR ME!_

**Ch11 We Finally Meet**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Freya screamed in fury and slammed her fists into the wall.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Freya screamed. She slumped down to the ground, burying her face into her hands and cried tear less sobs.

"Freya…please…" Peter begged.

"I made a promise, and I couldn't keep it…I promised Bella that I would be able to protect her…Edward's going to kill me…he will…I know that he will. Adam…Bella is going to end up just like Adam!" Freya screamed.

Peter sighed and dialed Edward's number on his cell phone. It began ringing…

Edward wasn't going to be happy when he heard that Bella had been kidnapped by Emily, again.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

****

I felt a sudden burning sensation spreading through out my entire broken thumb. The burning became more intense and I screamed out in pain. Suddenly, the burning stopped and my thumb felt ice cold.

My thumb moved. It was no longer broken. Someone had fixed my broken thumb, but whom? I was afraid to open my eyes, and my head was still spinning. I felt a cold finger gently caress the side of my cheek and I jumped.

"Please do not be frightened my dear Isabella," A rough voice cooed, as if speaking to a small infant.

I opened my eyes slowly.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think.

There he stood.

Joseph.

He was standing right in front of me, and stroking my cheek with his long cold finger. Joseph was large, or rather gigantic in muscle stature.

It was like looking at Jasper and Emmett mixed together into one. His muscles bulged out and where clearly visible through his sleeve-less black shirt. His black eyes put me under a spell and I couldn't stop staring at him.

He was so beautiful, so breath taking, so gorgeous.

He was almost as beautiful as Edward was.

"Come now Isabella you mustn't gape at me like that, it's a rude gesture you realize that I hope?" He asked.

My throat was so dry.

Joseph's cold hand cupped under my chin and he raised my head upward so that I was now eye level with him.

I was unable to tear my gaze away from his face. Suddenly, I felt him grab my hand and he raised it to towards his face.

"May I?" He asked.

Somehow I answered him. Even though, I wished that I hadn't.

Joseph pressed the tip of his cold nose to the skin on my hand, and my entire body shook. His cold lips grazed against my flesh and I shook uncontrollably. He kissed my hand, his sharp fangs grazed gently against my skin and I just about stopped breathing all together.

Joseph pulled away; a sinister smile grazed his perfect lips.

"Remarkable," He breathed.

I felt his cold breathe against my neck, and I felt the room beginning to spin.

"Would you prefer to lie down Isabella?" He asked me.

Joseph picked me up into his arms, before I could say anything, and sat me down onto a luxurious leather couch.

I suddenly looked up and became, oddly now, aware of my surroundings. I was sitting in the most beautiful Victorian secret old ranch style house in the entire world. Painting's hung on every wall, beautiful rug carpeting the color red, of blood; I felt my head spin again.

"There now that's better isn't it?" Joseph asked.

I looked down at my thumb, and moved it around. The pain was completely gone and the bones had been set back into place.

"Ah, yes, your thumb, I'll have to have a talk with Emily about that later on…wont I?" Joseph said. He chuckled.

Laughing, he was laughing.

His laughter was loud and roaring, echoing through out the entire room. Emily came running into the room suddenly, and skidded to a stop right in front of us.

She glanced at me and snorted.

"Now Emily you must be nice to Isabella, **_mustn't_** you?" Joseph said.

"Of course, dear brother," Emily replied sweetly.

"Isabella, can I get you anything? Are you…thirsty?" Joseph asked.

My throat was so dry, and I licked my lips. He was simply toying with me, making fun and cruel jokes that only he and Emily where able to understand, or so he thought. How stupid did he think I truly was?

"Where am I?" I asked. You could easily sense the tension in my voice.

Joseph frowned, apparently had'nt expected for me to be asking any questions.

"Forgive me, Isabella, how rude of me. It was must have been very frightening for you to wake up in a strange house, beautiful house though…is it not?" Joseph asked.

He stood and gestured towards the paintings hanging on the walls, and the satin lace curtains.

I simply blinked. How was I supposed to answer him?

"Dearest Isabella…do you fear me?" Joseph asked. He sat down onto the couch and placed his full, cold hand upon my cheek.

His black eyes dazzled me some how, and I was unable to look away.

Suddenly, I heard it. His voice. The one voice that would always be familiar to me no matter what.

_**He's testing you Bella, please, be careful and watch what you say. He may seem calm and well mannered, but he grows angry quickly.**_

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

Edward, my Edward.

I suddenly pulled my gaze away and looked towards the ground. Joseph's thumb gently rubbed against my cheek.

Edward growled inside my mind. Deep and dangerous, and warning sign so that Joseph would perhaps back off.

"You…you killed him…" I suddenly whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Joseph asked.

"You killed Adam!" I screamed.

I didn't know why on earth I had said it, but I had.

**_Bella! Be careful! Please! I'm begging you! He's dangerous even though he doesn't look like it!_**

"Adam was in the way, and Freya was acting foolish. I helped her over come and escape the darkness…it was just a silly little crush…just like you and Edward," He said. The last part was probably meant to be spoken in vampire tongue, but I'm sure he said it at my pace so that I could hear him.

"What…?" I asked.

"You and Edward have foolishly fallen under the **_false_** spell of love, I must say I pity you, I would love to be there when it all comes crashing down," Joseph responded. His lips spread apart and he revealed his glistening white teeth.

Edward growled. **_Bella don't listen to whatever his says! He's acting like a stupid dumb ass! Damn it all Bella don't listen to him!_**

"You're…your wrong! I love Edward with all my heart! It's not a crush! I love him! And he loves me! He almost died for me!" I screamed.

Joseph smiled. "Oh yes, now I remember…the first time I saw you…in Italy…I must say that you and Edward put on quiet a performance," He said.

"You saw us? In Italy? You know…?" I whispered. I was in too much disbelief to even speak.

"Alice had a vision of you jumping off of that cliff, and she thought that it had been a suicide attempt. Then, Edward went to Italy to go and kill himself, I must say Isabella…it was very entertaining. I watched from the shadows…" Joseph said.

"Tell me something Isabella…how long do you think it will last?" Joseph asked.

I shook my head in disbelief. I shouldn't have been listening to him at all, but I was.

I could barley hear Edward in my mind anymore.

_**Damn it Bella! Don't listen to him! Bella, I love you! I love you, I love you, and I love you! How many more times must I say it?! He's fibbing and trying to play around with your mind! I LOVE YOU! Damn it don't listen to him! **_

Joseph grabbed my chin with his hand and pulled me towards him. My body was shaking as he stroked my cheek with his long finger.

Edward roared in anger.

Joseph removed a few strands of hair away from my chest, and he titled my head back revealing, to only him, my pale throat. Tears welled in my eyes and ran down my cheeks, my lips where quivering.

"Where…where is he?" I found myself asking.

"Who? Charlie? Don't worry; Emily is keeping a good eye on him," Joseph answered.

Joseph moved his head down ward, and I felt the tip of his ice cold nose brush gently against my neck. I could feel him breathing on me, inhaling my sweet scent.

_**Get away from her you basterd! If you lay a finger on her I swear to the love of god I will…**_

"Isabella…" Joseph whispered. His angelic and sweet voice made me dizzy.

"How on earth does Edward do it may I ask? Your blood…so wet…so tempting…so crimson colored…it must be torture for him every day….how long I wonder…will it last…?" Joseph whispered.

* * *

I screamed in agony as Joseph sank his venom filled fangs into my neck.

Edward roared like a horrid beast inside my head.

_**BELLA! BELLA NO!**_

I could feel the warm venom coursing through my veins, it was burning like fire. It felt ten times worse then when James had bitten me in the hand.

"N-NO!" I screamed. I kicked around and thrashed but Joseph held onto my tightly, snarling.

Joseph pulled away from my neck, and wiped my blood from his lips with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Now, my dearest Isabella…" Joseph cooed.

He grabbed my lips and pulled me into a feverish kiss. I wasn't fighting back though; I didn't want to fight back. I felt so weak. What had Joseph done to me? He broke the kiss after only a couple of seconds, and I suddenly felt dizzy.

I could feel a brand new blood running through my veins.

Vampire's blood. Oddly, my skin was not pale, and my eyes where not topaz or black.

I felt stronger, much stronger. Like I could lift an entire van full of soccer players over my head and not care.

I felt the anger.

I felt the rush.

I felt the absolute power. Strangely, I didn't find myself falling to the floor and riveting in absolute pain. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Joseph's waist, holding him close to me.

"Master…what is that you require of me?" I asked. I could feel my teeth inside my mouth growing longer, and filling with stinging venom.

"Kill him," Joseph replied. His voice was like ice, "Kill Edward."

"Edward?" I asked.

I tried my hardest to concentrate on that name, but…I couldn't. I think I saw an image of that persons face in my mind…but I found it beginning to fade away.

I no longer saw it anymore.

All I saw was Joseph. The desire to kill, slaughter, and destroy filled my mind.

"Yes Master…I will do as you request," I said in a monotone voice.

His voice, the voice of the one that I had loved…no longer could be heard inside my mind.

It was gone, perhaps forever, and consumed by the darkness.

* * *

**R&R! Just incase no body understood that, Bella is now under mind control by Joseph. She will only obey him. She has the powers of a vampire, speed, strength, and fighting skills, also the venom in her fangs. But, she's not an offical vampire.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Animal

I haven't updating in quit a while, so here it is! Ch12!

_Writing stories is hard work! Should I consider taking a vacation…?_

_NOPE! _

_Enjoy!_

**Ch12 The Animal**

* * *

****

I could feel Joseph at my side as we walked deeper and deeper into the dense forests. We had left the house of Emily and Joseph and where now…someplace else. I couldn't bring my mouth and mind to work together though. I wanted to speak, desperately I did! But I couldn't! I kept on having images of me holding a vampire in my arms, and then, breaking the vampires neck.

Finally, after some time, my voice broke and I spoke. However, I said something that I hadn't meant to say. Or rather…couldn't control.

"Master?" I asked.

"Yes my dearest Isabella?" Joseph purred.

I wanted to kick him. Joseph had me under his control however. I couldn't control what I said or did, and I couldn't control my vampire thoughts either. Was this what I would be like if Edward ever truly did change me? A beastly vampire that only wanted blood, to kill, and nothing else?

"Is he coming?" I asked.

"He should be here soon, don't be frightened," Joseph assured me.

The face of Edward played into my mind. I couldn't hear what it was saying; I couldn't hear his beloved and angelic voice anymore.

I now saw him, and everything else standing in my way, as I meal that I could suck dry. Warm blood running down my chin…fresh blood. I licked my lips. My throat was dryer then usual now.

Inside my mind, however, a battle was raging. The vampire side was winning though.

_**Blood! Food! Prey! Run as fast as you can, but you will never be able to escape! Blood! Warm blood! I'm…so…I'm just so….THIRSTY!**_

_No! Edward! You have to-_

_**Blood! Blood! Blood!**_

Suddenly, I beastly growl ripped from my mouth. I couldn't control it. The desire to drink was becoming more powerful.

"She's fighting the monster inside of her…" Emily mused. She seemed slightly entertained that I was going through hell.

I dropped to the ground, on my knees, screaming.

"Edward…r-run…!" I screamed. I had been fully able to control my thoughts then.

"Run as fast as you can…you wont be able to escape my venom…I can already taste you…" The vampire side said.

"She's very strong willed isn't she brother?" Emily inquired.

"Apparently, yes….this may be more difficult then I thought…" Joseph mused. I could hear the coldness in his voice.

Joseph picked me up into his arms. I was kicking and screaming, trying desperately to keep the vampire side of me locked up. But no, could feel the blood rushing through my veins.

Thirst.

Desire.

Blood.

"Master…I'm so thirsty…" I groaned. My head was throbbing. I could feel my human side beginning to slip away. I saw him, my prey, my meal, lying on the ground covered in blood. Edward.

Joseph slit his wrist with his sharp finger nail, and I watched as blood ran down his arm. I screamed out, no, I wouldn't! I had to fight my desires! Control! Control!

But still…the blood…fresh blood running down his arm…and I was so thirsty…

I lunged out, my jaws snapping, venom leaking from my fangs, and bit down into Joseph's arm. Joseph winced slightly from the impact I had taken, but soon smiled.

At first, I was reluctant to start sucking. I could taste the blood on my lips already…and I knew I wanted more. I wanted to swallow it…

"Go on Isabella….drink…and feed yourself…don't be scared…" Joseph purred.

I sucked, desperately, like a new born child. The warm blood ran down my chin, and slid down my throat, that was now, no longer dry and cracked. I growled fiercely. I bit down harder into Joseph's arm. Sucking as hard as I could.

"You see Emily? The vampire side of Isabella has now completely taken over; she no longer has her human side. The beast of her has taken over. She only has one desire…to kill, to drink until she's full, and to follow my orders…" Joseph said.

Emily raised an eyebrow. She reached out a hand towards me, wanting to reach out and touch me.

"I still don't know…she still looks a little human to me…" Emily whispered.

I snapped at Emily, venom dripping from my fangs, growling like a horrible beast.

Emily jumped back in alarm.

"Stay away…" I snarled. I sent Emily a death glare, that if she tried to get in on my blood that I was drinking now, I could kill her. And I knew full well that I was capable of doing it to.

I went back to drinking. Blood, so tasty, so delicious, so warm.

"See Emily? Isabella has been completely taken over. Alright Isabella…that's enough…" Joseph ordered.

He wanted me to stop drinking.

But no. I didn't want to stop. I was still so thirsty…I felt that way even though I knew I had already drunken my fill.

I bit down onto his arm, growling.

"Isabella! Stop! You've drunken your fill now release yourself from my arm!" Joseph roared.

I growled. Even though I knew I had to obey my master. I was just so thirsty…

Joseph pried me off and threw me against a tree. He pinned me their with his arms, and surprisingly, I could feel myself actually trying to push him off of me. I had gotten stronger. I snapped my jaw at Joseph, my master, growling like the animal that I was. I wanted more blood! More of his blood!

"More!" I roared.

"No!" Joseph said sternly.

"Fool! Give me more!" I roared again.

I lunged out and bit Joseph on the hand. He growled and snarled, jumping back. His hand was burning, as if on fire. My venom had gone into his veins.

"Oh my goodness! Joseph!" Emily screeched.

Joseph appeared to be in a great deal of pain, although he didn't show it much. Emily began to suck the venom out of Joseph's hand.

"Isabella! How dare you try and disobey me!" Joseph roared.

I screamed in pain, falling to the ground. I felt like my body was on fire, I was panting like made, screaming, in pure agony. All I wanted was for the pain to stop.

"F-forgive me master!" I screamed out.

The pain stopped. I stood, panting, and went to Joseph's side. I needed to obey him that was the way it had to be. He was my master, and I had no right to step out of line.

"You need to learn to obey me better Isabella, and control your dark side. When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it!" Joseph roared.

He struck me across the face. Leaving a small bruise that was barley visible. The dark side of me was ready to lung and kill him for striking me, I wanted to drink more, but….I controlled myself as best I could.

"Yes Master, please forgive me," I said.

I stood then. I could smell my preys scent. His blood and the blood of five other vampires.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Peter, and Freya.

I snarled and growled, wanting to kill them and suck them dry. When Edward and his siblings had found out that I had been kidnapped again by Emily, and met up with Peter and Freya, they must have followed me and tracked me down.

They where only a couple of miles away now.

"They actually came all this way to France to save Bella, to bad though that she can not be saved. It will be some nice entertainment though don't you think?" Emily asked.

"Indubitably," Joseph said.

**(A/N: Remember, the entire stone family, when human, moved to France. That's where Joseph got turned into a vampire, there parents died, and Emily...blah, blah, blah, you get it!)**

**Edward's POV**

I ran quickly through the woods my mind going crazy. Alice had had a vision of Bella screaming in pain, of Joseph being near her neck. If I wear human I would be crying probably. My dear sweet angel, my Bella, probably dead. Her body sucked dry by that monster!

No, I wouldn't think of it!

My sibling's all stopped running suddenly. We could smell Bella's scent…close by. The scent of a vampire's blood. A new vampire. We ran quickly, stopping at a clearing where Bella's scent was strongest.

We all gasped at the sight.

There she stood, my beautiful Bella, but she was…different. Her mouth was covered in fresh blood, and I could hear her snarling at me. She snapped her jaw, and I saw sharp fangs, venom dripping from them. Her eyes, now topaz, glistened in danger.

"Bella…" I whispered.

I couldn't speak. My dearest Bella had turned into a full fledged monster. The one that thing I had feared the most. She wanted only one thing: Blood. She had been plunged into eternal damnation.

Joseph and Emily stood by Bella's side, smiling. I lunged at them both, ready to tear them to shreds. Emmett held me back though, much to my distaste.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Bella…she…she lunged at you Edward," Alice sobbed. Her voice cracked and I could see her eyes going puffy and red. If she could cry, she would have.

"She…she tried to…attack you…" Peter whispered.

"Oh…dear Bella…" Freya whispered. Peter wrapped his arm around his sister and held her tightly.

"Shut up! I won't believe it!" I yelled.

My siblings, Freya and Peter, all looked at me with sympathy and fear. For Bella, and me as well.

**Bella's POV**

My prey, my meal, Edward, although I still had no idea who he was…lunged out to attack Joseph and Emily. I found myself lunging out as well, to…attack Edward.

All of his siblings, plus Peter and Freya, looked to me in disbelief.

Alice had puffy red eyes. I could care less. I was just so thirsty…

Joseph placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I obeyed, knowing full well that if I did not I would be punished with a harsh slap or worse.

I suddenly felt a warming sensation all over my body. Looking up, I sent a death glare towards Freya. She was scanning my body, examining me. I growled at Freya, but she just kept on scanning me. When she was done, she gasped, and the warm feeling stopped.

"Edward…I scanned Bella and…" Freya said trailing off. Her eyes where full of sadness and worry for me.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"I…Bella's body no longer has human blood. She's a pure vampire…Edward…" Freya said.

"Joseph I swear to god I'll kill you!" Edward roared. His siblings, plus Freya and Peter, all growled, snapping their jaws.

Joseph chuckled. "You will kill me? How are you going to find time to do that…when you're precious Isabella is having too much fun killing you, Edward?" Joseph asked with a laugh.

Joseph had cuffed my hands together behind my back so that I would not try and strangle him or Emily if I ever completely lost control. Joseph broke the cuffs with his fists and I freed my hands.

"Bella! Listen to me! You have to wake up! Snap out of it!" Edward yelled.

"Kill him," Joseph ordered.

I crouched down, ready to pounce, and then in a split second I lunged at Edward, my hands out ready to kill him. Edward quickly zipped out of the way, but I managed to graze his cheek with my sharp finger nails.

I watched as warm blood began to run down his cheek as he jumped away from me. I stood, watching his eye movements and what he would do next to avoid my attacks.

I saw some of his blood had splattered onto my fingers. I licked it off and snarled in satisfaction.

His blood was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. Delicious, warm, addicting.

I wanted more.

* * *

**Review! Don't ask me how a vampire's blood can be warm when they are, technically, dead. I was just adding great detail.**

**REVIEW! OH CLIFF HANGER!**


	13. Chapter 13 Awaken My Dearest

_Wow! Eight reviews on chapter 12! Suddenly, people are really getting interested into this little story of mine! I rule!_

_I'm finally updating!_

_Enjoy! And don't forget to review!_

**Ch13 Awaken My Dearest**

I lunged at Edward again, snapping my jaws, feverish for his blood. I couldn't control my desires no matter how hard I tried, and I couldn't stop! All I wanted was to drink more, and to kill. I was just so incredibly thirsty…

Edward dodged another one of my attacks. I saw frustration, anger, and sorrow in his eyes.

His siblings watched in horror as I kept on attacking him. I felt Jasper trying to control my emotions towards Edward, but his powers simply bounced off of me. I gigantic rock suddenly came flying at me, but I dodged it quickly.

I whirled around and snarled at Freya. She had used her powers to make a gigantic rock float up into the air, and then she had sent it hurtling at me with her mind. I had no idea if she had truly had any intentions of hitting me or not, but probably not.

"Bella you must stop this! Please! Wake up!" Freya screamed.

I didn't listen to her. The only orders I followed where of Joseph's, or of Emily.

My thirst for blood was so strong, and I knew I couldn't control it.

"This is taking too long, how long can Bella fight like this?" Emily asked.

Joseph rubbed his chin in thought and sighed, "Your right. We should start taking matters into our own hands shouldn't we?"

Emily smiled and raced towards her elder brother and sister, Peter and Freya. Peter and Freya quickly lunged out of the way as their own sister attacked them. Even though Peter and Freya didn't want to, they fought with Emily. Even though Emily had the body of a mere 13 year old, she could still pack a punch.

Alice joined in on the battle as well. I watched as Joseph began walking towards Edward at a quickening pace. A smirk spread across his face, and his glistening fangs where revealed.

"Edward, must we fight like this? I really don't want to you know," Joseph said.

"Then change Bella back you basterd! How dare you lay a hand on her! I'll kill you!" Edward roared.

Joseph smiled.

"Kill me? Edward, I gave Bella what she wanted and you did not. I must say that you're not a very good mate towards her. Imagine it! A vampire and a human girl falling in love! I've never heard of anything so stupid!" Joseph laughed.

Edward lunged at Joseph, growling like a beast. Suddenly, he fell to the ground twitching a screaming in pain. Edward was in pure agony and Joseph smirked as he approached Edward.

Joseph, as well as Emily, could inflict pain upon humans and vampires with his mind.

"Edward!" Emmett screamed.

Jasper and Emmett, both of them snapping their jaws and growling like beasts, lunged in to attack Joseph and rip him to shreds knowing full well that they where capable of doing it.

Emmett and Jasper fell to the ground though screaming and twitching in pain before they could even reach Joseph.

Joseph laughed and titled his head back. "Fool's! All of you! I can inflict pain onto at least a thousand humans or vampires all at the same time!"

Joseph approached Edward and knelt down towards him, smiling. He pulled Edward up by his black hair so that they where now face to face. Edward managed a low snarl even though he was in so much pain and agony.

"Tell me something Edward…how long did you think it would last? You're a vampire you fool! A monster! A horrid beast! You can't control your desires and you are a fool for even trying! Your entire family is! I'll be laughing when I slaughter ever single one of you! Freya was a fool for falling in love with that human Adam, and so are you!" Joseph yelled into his face.

"B-be silent!" Edward hissed, clenching his teeth in pain.

"When your good and dead I think I'll take Isabella to be my bride, what do you think of that? Isabella will have to say yes of course, because she is one of us now, and also, I have her under my control! Isn't it wonderful!?" Joseph asked mockingly.

He gave Edward a good and hard kick in the stomach. Joseph reached down and lifted Edward up into the air by his neck, applying small amounts of pressure.

He could easily snap Edward's neck in an instant, but that wouldn't kill him. Joseph removed a part of Edward's shirt, and I watched as Joseph's nose grazed against Edward's neck.

"I wonder how much venom it takes to kill a single vampire that's a vegetarian..." Joseph mused.

Suddenly, I could hear someone speaking to me in my mind. It wasn't Joseph, and it wasn't Emily.

It was a voice that was suddenly familiar as if I had heard it before.

The voice spoke, and I listened.

_Bella, my dearest Bella…I love you…so much. I would never try to hurt you in any way, even though I am a vampire. A beast, a monster, just like Joseph has said. But Bella, if I'm going to die here…right now…there is something that you must know…and never forget. I love you more then life itself my dearest Bella, and for my dearest I would do anything. When I first saw you…I almost couldn't control myself around your blood._

_I also saw your beauty and laugh. The way you get into accidents so easily, and are always so clumsy. Seeing you turn red like a cherry…when I played for you on my piano…was the happiest day of my life. When I left you, because I thought I wasn't right for you…I had been foolish. _

_So please, Bella…never forget this…never forget this no matter what happens to me…or you…_

_I love you._

A single hot tear began to burn at the corner of my eye, and rolled down my cheek slowly. I touched my face and the tear rolled onto the tip of my finger. I examined and opened my mouth to speak.

Speak the name of the one I loved, and would never forget.

"E-Edward…" I whispered.

Speaking was difficult for me of course because Joseph was still controlling my mind a little. I could feel, however, the vampire beast inside of me beginning to fade away.

My eyes changed from topaz to there original color.

Joseph dropped Edward to the ground in shock and fury. Emily stopped fighting suddenly and glared at me.

I opened my mouth again, wanting to speak.

Joseph ran towards and lifted me up into the air by my neck. He applied pressure and growled.

"You can not escape you darkness…Isabella…do not try it with me," Joseph whispered, his voice cold.

"You're…you're wrong…." I whispered.

I lunged out and bit Joseph on my hand. Joseph let go off me and fell backwards, screaming. I didn't know what I had done to Joseph, but it had apparently been bad. Who would ever had guessed that Joseph's own creation, me, would turn on him?

I fell forward into unconsciousness, the darkness taking me over. Edward caught me into his arms.

"Edward…" I whispered his name again.

His sweet name, his voice, his face, his beautiful eyes, I was remembering it all.

Edward placed a cold hand to my lips and shushed me.

"Bella…please…I…I just…" Edward whispered.

"I know," I said.

He was feeling guilty for getting me into this mess and being bitten. He had gotten me into danger again, and I knew that he felt sorry. He was feeling like a monster again, and that he didn't belong with me.

"Edward…I have a secret…" I whispered. I touched his cold cheek with my hand and smiled weakly.

I was so weak and tired that I could barley speak.

"What is it?" Edward asked. He pulled me into his lap and stroked my jaw line with his thumb.

"I'm in love with you…Edward…and…it isn't just a silly little crush…" I replied.

Edward smiled and brought his cold lips to mine. This kiss, this moment, I wanted it to last forever.

Suddenly, I screamed in pain and arched my back into the air. My body felt as though it had been thrown into a burning fire. I could barley breathe and I grabbed at my throat, gasping for air. The venom that Joseph had injected into my veins was turning on me. Now, it was spreading through my body and causing damage.

I fought back a scream but couldn't help it as hot tears streamed from my eyes. The pain was unbearable and I felt as though I was dying. Then, realization hit me…

I _**was**_ dying.

In the arms of my beloved and his siblings. Peter and Freya as well.

"Bella!" Edward screamed.

"Please! Put it out! It hurts so much! Make it stop!" I screamed.

Darkness took over my mind and I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Bella!?" Edward screamed. I reached a hand out and grabbed his hand.

So cold, his hand.

His eyes, topaz.

His beautiful face and angelic voice.

Edward…please forgive me for what I have done.

I love you.

* * *

**Yeah it's real short, sorry! OH a cliffy! REVIEW! Will Bella survive, and what happened with Joseph and Emily?**


	14. Chapter 14 How Long Will This Last?

_I'm a little sick and I'm still updating! Go me!_

_Enjoy!_

**Ch14 How Long Will This Last?**

* * *

****

My eyes snapped open and I began to look around at my surroundings nervously. I felt a cold finger caress my cheek gently and I looked up to see none other then my favorite vampire in the entire world.

Edward Cullen.

Edward smiled and placed his cool lips against mine. He pulled away and continued to caress my cheek with his finger.

"Edward…" I whispered.

My bottom lip quivered and I gritted my teeth in emotional pain as hot tears began to run down my cheeks. My body shook as Edward placed me into his lap and rubbed my back with his hand in small circular motions.

He began to hum to me my lullaby that I loved so much, and rocked me back and forth in his arms.

Looking around I realized that I wasn't in the hospital. Thank god for that at least, they wouldn't be surprised though if I suddenly shown up there again knowing how clumsy I was and not always being very careful when I walked.

I was in Edward's room. Being held in my dear loves arms, inhaling my dear loves scent and hearing him hum to me. This wasn't a dream at all, it was real. I was safe and out of harms way.

"Edward…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm sorry!" I cried out.

Edward chuckled and smiled at me. In my anger and sudden frustration of his actions I punched him in the chest with my fist.

"How can you be laughing?!" I screamed at him.

Edward placed a cold finger on my lips, telling me to shush.

"Forgive me for laughing, but I'm just not that surprised that you went and got yourself into trouble again," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Really? Am I really not that hard to figure out?" I asked smiling lightly.

"Hardly," Edward chuckled.

I nuzzled my face into his cold chest and inhaled his scent that I loved so much.

"Edward…I'm so sorry….I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Joseph….it's just that he…." I whispered trailing off.

My eyes widened suddenly and I looked up at Edward in fear. Joseph, Emily, Charlie, Peter and Freya, and Edward's entire sibling's as well, what had happened after I had passed out? That burning sensation all through out my body?

As if he could read my mind just by looking at my eyes Edward answered my questions for me.

"Don't be frightened Bella, Joseph or Emily wont be coming after you ever again. Emmett and Jasper took care of both of them. After you had bitten Joseph…it was very easy to take him down and kill him because he had grown weak. Emily on the other hand had been very difficult to take down, but she was killed," Edward said.

My eyes widened in horror. It had happened. I had actually been a vampire and I had attacked my dearest Edward.

I looked up at him and saw three long scratch marks on the side of his cheeks. I reached up and touched them with my hand, they where warm. Hot tears ran down my cheeks more and I shook again in his arms.

"I'm sorry…I did that to you….I couldn't control my self…" I said.

"Do you still want to be a vampire now? If I had not sucked the venom out of your veins you'd probably be dead right now," Edward asked. His voice was full of hope that after all I had been through; I would perhaps change my mind.

"Yes," I replied.

Edward looked down at me in shock. He chuckled and kissed me onto my forehead, sighing deeply.

"Dear god Bella what ever shall I do with you? After all you've been through you still wish for your soul to be eternally damned?" Edward asked.

His topaz eyes looked saddened for me, and scared.

"Yes, Edward, my wish for my self still stands firm. You do remember my agreement with Carlisle don't you?" I asked.

Edward sighed but nodded.

"Ounce you graduate Carlisle will change you and your soul will be eternally damned, and you will come and live with us leaving Charlie and the rest of your family behind. Becoming, one of us, a vampire," Edward said.

"That's right, I thought you would forget," I said.

"How could I possibly forget something like that? Of course, do your remember the other choice you have?" Edward asked hopefully.

"No Edward, as I've said before, I am not going to marry you. I love you very much but I just won't do it, I'm just too young. No matter how much I want you to change me, I won't marry you," I said.

Edward frowned at me in defeat.

"Fine then, if that is what you truly desire then I guess I can't stop you," Edward said.

I smiled but felt bad all the same. My very selfish decision was putting my dear vampire Edward through torture. The idea of Edward and I being married was a dream come true, but I was just too young right now. Sure, Edward was 110 years old and he had to get married sometime, but I was still very young.

What would Charlie or Rene or Phil think of that? Charlie already was still cross at Edward for me leaving for three days on that little trip to Italy to save Edward's life. Even though Charlie just guessed that I had gone missing for three days, and not knowing where I was exactly.

Oh no Charlie! What had happened to him! Was he seriously injured or something much worse?

"Charlie is just fine Bella. He's working down at the station right now, and he thinks you're at home. He'll be calling the house in about three hours to check up on you. Freya had to erase part of his memory though," Edward said.

"You mean she kissed him?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

"Apparently Joseph leaked out a lot of information about our family and what **_we_** are. Freya erased Charlie's thoughts of all vampires ever truly or really existing and also gave him some information of what you did while he was in New York," Edward said.

"What does Charlie think? That I spent you entire time while he was gone staying away from you and just having lots of hanging out time with Alice?" I asked.

"Precisely," Edward said.

"He actually believes that?" I asked.

"Yes, now, why don't you get some sleep? I'll have to take you home soon though. Charlie would get worried when he calls and your not there to answer the phone," Edward said.

He placed me under the covers of his bed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Edward? Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Of course," Edward replied.

"Are you…going to leave again? You and your entire family?" I asked.

The thought of him leaving me again was terrifying. I could feel the small hole in the pit of my stomach beginning to become larger again just thinking about it. I had been in a zombie like state for so long with out him.

Edward frowned and sighed. He crawled under the covers with me and placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer towards his chest.

"No, Bella, I wont," Edward replied.

I found my self smiling and crying again at the same time.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

Edward sniffed my hair with his nose and breathed out through his mouth. I sighed sniffing his sweet scent and hearing his angelic voice.

"Bella, I promise that I will never leave you again. I was acting very foolish when I did leave you the first time. I thought that I wasn't healthy for you, Bella. And maybe I'm not…I am a vampire after all…a blood sucking monster…" Edward said.

"Stop saying that! You're not a monster Edward! You're family doesn't drink the blood of humans! You're good, not a monster at all!" I exclaimed.

Edward chuckled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Do you always see the best in me?" Edward asked.

"Aren't I not supposed to?" I asked back.

"I suppose so," Edward said. He pulled me closer to his chest and we both shut our eyes.

What Joseph had said to me began to play through my mind again.

_Tell me something Bella…how long do you think it will last? Edward is a monster and you're a human! How long do you truly think it will last between you two?! You're both being foolish just like my sister Freya and that human boy Adam!_

No, I wasn't being foolish at all, and neither was Edward.

We loved one another very much, and it wasn't just a silly little crush. Even if things didn't last forever with Edward, and even if he ever hurt me even though he's promised he'd never do something like that to me, I'd still love him.

As long as Edward was here by my side…I was safe…I was in love with him…and we would always be together even if things didn't go the way we planed and things turned sour.

And Edward was very wrong. I would never get tired of him. I wanted to become a vampire and be with him forever.

* * *

**Review! Believe it or not the story isn't over yet!**


	15. Chapter 15 Surprises and Old Friends

_I'm finally updating! Hurray for me!_

_Enjoy!_

**Ch15 Surprises and Old Friends**

* * *

****

"Edward…" I groaned.

Edward chuckled and reached over towards me in the passenger's seat of his silver Volvo. He grabbed my hand and kissed it with his cool lips, smiling. We where driving down a country road and headed towards our meadow.

I was very confused though. Even though I knew where we were going, I didn't understand why Edward didn't just run us there. Why was he driving us there?

"Edward…is this a surprise?" I asked.

Edward smiled wide and dazzled me with his beautiful topaz eyes. "Yes Bella, and please bear with me on this surprise. I think you will enjoy it very much, trust me," Edward said.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Edward chuckled and kissed my hand again.

"So…the reason your driving us to the meadow, and driving so slow is part of the surprise?" I asked.

"Yes it is, and I'm also driving us there so that Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie can have enough time. I hope that Freya and Peter will be doing their part as well," Edward said.

"Freya and Peter? Their helping with the surprise? Even Rosalie?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "Yes they are. Now stop worrying so much and relax Bella. We will be arriving at the meadows any minute now,"

I sighed but obeyed and tried to relax. We soon arrived and Edward quickly pulled me out of the car and onto his back. I shut my eyes, feeling the wind rushing past my face as Edward ran at vampire speeds through the woods. I could hear him chuckling as he ran.

The night time sky was beautiful when we arrived at the meadow. I couldn't see anything really but I knew that we had arrived.

"Edward what's…?" I asked trailing off.

Edward smiled wide taking one step back, and clapped his hands together.

I half gasped and screamed as I clung to Edward's chest, tears in my eyes.

"Oh Edward…it's…" I whispered in astonishment.

"I told you that you'd like the surprise," Edward said.

Every single tree surrounding the meadow was covered from head to toe in beautiful white and light blue lights. Some of the lights blinked and other flashed on and off.

Everything was lit up and so beautiful.

"How did you…when did you…?" I asked trailing off.

Edward chuckled. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and kissed me on the cheek with his cool lips.

"The idea to do this was mine, but my siblings, and of course Peter and Freya helped," Edward said.

I turned around, tears running down my cheeks and passionately kissed Edward upon the lips. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and kissed me back, being careful though and remembering the boundaries he had set up.

Edward snapped his fingers, and my lullaby began playing loudly.

Edward took my hand and led me out into the middle of the meadow.

"Care to dance?" Edward asked, smiling wide.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else," I said.

"Good," Edward said.

We began dancing in the meadow. I heard the sounds of Edward's siblings, and Peter and Freya giggling not to far off. They were hiding amongst the trees somewhere and watching this entire thing unfold, but I could care less.

"Edward…I truly am sorry about Joseph…and Emily…and…" I whispered.

"Shush Bella. Stop worrying about that will you? I will always, from now on, be there to protect you. No matter what…I love you very much. Besides, is the princess not supposed to be in trouble and the prince not supposed to save her?" Edward asked.

"Yes…I suppose so…" I said.

"Correct," Edward whispered.

He grabbed me and pulled me, surprisingly, into a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and I felt as though I would faint. Edward had pulled down the boundaries that he had set up for the both of us! Although I knew he was still being careful. I hesitated a bit but I finally wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

I wanted this moment to last forever. For Edward and I to stay like this no matter what.

Edward snarled. I felt the wind blow around us and looking up I saw Edward's siblings and Peter and Freya huddled around us in fighting stances.

I turned around, looking towards the woods….

And then, I knew.

Jacob.

* * *

**I love cliffies! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Treaty

_I'm updating! _

_Enjoy!_

**Ch16 The Treaty**

* * *

****

I stood there frozen in place. At the edge of the woods stood Jake, and behind him hidden in the darkness I could see the other were wolves in Sam's pack.

"Hello Jacob," Edward said.

"Edward," Jacob said.

I gazed between both of them. One vampire and one were wolf and his pack. What could possibly go wrong? A number of things!

"I came to speak to Bella. You do remember the treaty correct?" Jacob said.

"Yes we remember it Jacob, we have not forgotten. I wanted to thank you," Edward said.

"Thank me?" Jacob said. He looked as if he had taken it as some type of threat!

"Yes, for going after Emily for us. How did she manage to escape from all of you though?" Edward asked.

Jacob went pale. He apparently hadn't expected any of this.

"We where about to finish her off when she slipped through our claws at the last possible second. Now, may I please speak to Bella," Jacob said.

I looked up at Edward, fear in my eyes.

"Yes you may," Edward said.

Edward's siblings all looked at him in shock. He was turning his girl friend over towards the enemy, a were wolf.

I stepped forward. Standing between two creatures of darkness. A giant pack of dogs and a pack of blood sucking monsters. If Jake or anyone in his pack got too angry Edward or any of his siblings could quickly step in and protect me. And this more then anything made me terrified.

"You do remember the treaty don't you Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Yes Jake…I do," I said. I licked my lips trying to keep my voice calm.

"If any of "them" bit you at all….my pack and I will take matters into our own hands. We will kill them Bella," Sam said.

I nodded. Although I still couldn't believe what I was hearing with my own ears. It was just too much!

"Bella…are you still sure this is what you want?" Jacob asked.

"Yes Jake, and Edward, I am positive in what I want. But…does it have to be this way? I know that you Jake, and Edward, both like me very much. Even though this may be hard for you to hear Jacob…I'm in love with Edward. Even if he is a vampire. I just…don't want what the treaty says to take place…I really don't," I said.

Tears where in my eyes and I felt like I was about to cry.

"Don't worry Bella. We have everything sorted out," Edward said.

"You do?" Jacob and I asked in unison.

We looked at Edward in confusion and wonderment.

"Yes we have a plan sorted out. To prevent this war from happening, and so that everyone will be happy. In fact, we will be leaving forks in a couple of months," Edward said.

"Oh…you will?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, we will, Jacob I think Bella has talked enough for one day. Bella would you come here please?" Edward asked.

With out a second thought I rushed back to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. Jacob snarled and Edward's siblings got into their fighting stances, ready to strike if Jake lost his temper.

But, Jacob took a deep breathe and backed away into the woods. I heard Sam speaking in wolf, and I guess in there language it meant that they where leaving. Jacob turned to go back into the woods and disappear forever. And a thought struck me that I would never see him again!

"Jacob wait!" I called.

Jacob turned and looked at me. His eyes where filled with slight happiness for me and worry. Jacob didn't want me to turn into a vampire, I knew that. I was terrified of the treaty and scared of my boy friend killing my best friend!

"Jake…where still friends aren't we?" I asked. My voice was shaking as I spoke.

Jacob had made me a promise that we would stay friends.

"Bella…I….as time passes I can not guarantee that I will be able to…keep that promise…Bella…I'm sorry…I really am it's just that…" Jacob chocked out and then trailed off.

I nodded. A single tear ran down my cheek. This was the last time I would probably ever see Jacob Black. My best friend and the enemy of my boy friend. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I watched Jacob's eyes flash black.

Behind me Jasper snarled, and so did Emmett the loudest.

The wind blew harshly for a second.

Looking up I saw it.

Jacob and Sam's pack had disappeared.

My heart twisted and shook inside me. Jacob had not even said goodbye to me.

"Goodbye Jacob," I whispered.

Edward pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back with his hand.

"I'm here, it's alright," Edward soothed.

Even though Edward seemed calm and relaxed I knew that the treaty was on his mind. One day, if Edward or anyone in his family ever bit a human….Jacob…Sam's pack…there would be great blood shed.

Edward didn't want that, and neither did I. But we all knew that it might happen some day.

A howl suddenly sounded through out the forest and I smiled. It sounded to me like a reply from Jacob.

"Edward…what did you mean…when you said were leaving forks in a couple of months?" I asked.

Edward smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Edward assured me.

I nodded, but still…I wasn't so sure.

What would happen now? Edward had said that we would be leaving in a couple of months. Was Edward going to leave me again? No! He had promised that he would never do that again! He wouldn't…and Jacob….I would probably never see him again…

Peter and Freya….Joseph and Emily had been killed, and I was now safe. Would they stay with the Cullens or leave forks?

Everything seemed to be changing now.

And even if Edward was at my side.

I was still…scared.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! The story is not over though! I'm still going! I still have a lot of things to sort out! Don't worry my fans!**

**And now here is my character Freya with a special announcement!**

**Freya: I have an announcement to all of Freya Stones readers!**

**Peter: You should not be telling them this!**

**Freya: Oh shut up Peter! Let me tell them!**

**Peter: (Sigh) Fine….**

**Freya: For My Dearest…MIGHT HAVE A SEQUEL! MIGHT HAVE A SEQUEL!**

**SEQUEL! SEQUEL! FOR MY DEAREST MAY HAVE A SEQUEL AND CONTINUE AFTER THIS!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Plan

_Sorry I have not updated in so long! Please don't kill me!_

_Enjoy!_

**Ch17 The Plan**

* * *

I could quickly feel the small dark hole in my stomach beginning to grow again. My throat was dry and I could barley speak. My body shook and I couldn't stop the single hot tear that ran down my cheek.

The house was completely empty and the windows where boarded. Edward's piano was gone and in its place were markings in the floor where it once had been.

He had promised me.

Edward had promised me that he would not leave.

And now…he was? Just like that! No! No! NO! I refused to go into that zombie like state again! I could feel the hole in my stomach beginning to expand, and I found it hard to breathe.

"E-edward!" I screamed.

Immediately, I felt a stone cold arm wrap around my waist. I found my face buried deeply into cold marble.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I looked up into those beautiful vampires' topaz eyes and felt like hitting him.

"How…how could you?!" I screamed.

Edward blanched which was something that I didn't expect.

"How can you do this Edward?! You promised me! Your promised me that you and your family wouldn't leave again! You don't want me anymore now? Is that it? Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…I love you…you don't love me anymore?! How can you…please don't do this!" I screamed.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me into a deep kiss. I could barley breathe and his sweet scent was so amazing I felt as though I would faint. He then pulled away, too soon perhaps, and buried me into his chest.

"Bella, what on earth makes you think I would leave again? I love you very much! I made a promise and I'll be damned if I break it! As I've said before Bella, I love you and will continue to stay by your side until you don't want me anymore." Edward stated clearly.

"Edward…I'll never grow tired of you and I will always love you. But…your piano is gone…and the furniture is covered in blankets…" I said trailing off.

Edward sighed. "Bella…as much as it pains me to do this…my family and I are leaving…" He said.

"But…you promised that…" I whispered.

"I know I promised that I would never leave your side again, and now I am. But, I'll only be gone for one month. It's all part of the plan. Peter and Freya will be staying here to watch over you. Graduation is in one week remember?" Edward said.

My eyes where glazed over and I blinked. Edward and the Cullen's had planed something and I knew nothing about it.

Edward chuckled at my utter confusion and I suddenly found myself being yanked out of his arms. I turned around to face Alice who was smiling with her beautiful vampire and pixie like face. She was so happy it was almost scary.

Alice placed a silvery black cell phone into my hand.

"Don't worry Bella everything is going to work out fine!" Alice said happily.

She pulled me into a bone crushing hug and kissed me on the cheek. I blinked again and looked at Edward in pure confusion.

"Edward…what's…?" I said.

Edward chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed, looking away and he only laughed louder.

"Don't worry, you'll find out the entire plan soon enough," Edward assured me.

"Oh Bella! That reminds me to ask you something!" Alice said.

"Um…what is it?" I said.

Knowing Alice I was praying that she didn't want me to be her Barbie doll again.

"Have you ever acted before? Do you know how?" Alice asked.

"No…" I said.

"Well then you'd better start training!" Alice said.

She hugged me ounce more, almost crushing ever bone in my body, and then went up stairs.

I wasn't so sure if I would like this "plan" or not.

* * *

Edward pulled up to my house and looked over at me, smiling. 

"Is the cell phone charged?" Edward asked.

"Yes, you'll call me when you reach Alaska?" I said.

"Yes, I promise that I will. Now, since are last little ordeal with James I am certain that you can do very well at acting. Just practice. Normally I would tell you to not try and cry, but…for this occasion I want you to cry your hardest alright?" Edward asked of me.

I nodded. Getting up a good flow of tears wouldn't be hard. I just had to think of sad thoughts. Edward leaving, Edward dying, all of Edward's family leaving, Edward leaving, Edward leaving, Edward leaving, etc.

I could already feel my eyes burning. Oddly, the hole in my stomach had gone away. That was because I knew that Edward would return this time. I had a cell phone will me so that I could call him all the time.

And, while he was gone I needed to go into the zombie like state again. Only this time, I would be faking it. I just preyed that Charlie would believe me. But, since Freya had kissed him, I wasn't too worried. Since Freya had kissed Charlie after we had taken him back from Joseph and Emily, he had not been acting…himself.

He was letting me do what ever I wanted with Edward, or any other member of the Cullen family. And, I no longer had a curfew.

I felt bad though inside. As soon as the plan was completed and done with, every single member of my family would be broken hearted and feel guilty.

Still…I wanted to be with Edward forever.

Even if that meant hurting people that I loved.

* * *

**Don't know much about the plan do we now? I know everything though! I know what's going to happen in the plan! Don't worry, no one dies. But Bella will need to act well! Want to know about the plan? I'll tell you in a reply message or I can e-mail you!**

**A new vampire will be appearing though. A bad one.**

**Joseph's mate! **

**Annette! Uh oh!**


	18. Chapter 18 Information AN

**Sorry but this isn't a chapter update.**

People have been asking me about the plan that Edward and his family have created so that Bella can be with them forever and be a vampire. I really don't want to E-mail every single person individually and tell them the plan, so here it is!

The plan!

DON'T READ THE REST OF THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE PLAN IS. THE PLAN WILL ACTUALLY BE EXPLAINED A LITTLE BIT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH.

Edward and his family are leaving to Alaska, but they will only be gone for one month. Bella will have complete contact with Edward by a cell phone, and Peter and Freya will be staying behind to "baby-sit Bella".

For one month Bella will have to fake a zombie like state in front of Charlie and everyone else. You know what I'm talking about don't you? Being all upset because Edward is gone and never coming back?

Good! So, after being all depressed enough, at the right time, Bella will **fake **suicide. Don't worry Freya and Peter are there to watch out for her.

Does anyone remember at all about Freya and Peter! I feel like my two lovable characters have fallen out of the story!

_Sincerely,_

_Freya Stone_


	19. Chapter 19 Final Chapter Preface

_Havent written anything in a while! So here it is!_

_**Important Note: No one has missed any chapters. This is chatper 18, not 19 or anything like that.**_

_Enjoy!_

**Ch18 Suicide and Finally Together**

* * *

****

I sighed deeply as I began to delete all of my mother Reene's e-mails towards me. I hated doing it, but I had to. I was faking being depressed and zombie like wasnt I? It had to be convincing or the plan wouldnt work! Peter was hovering over my shoulder and watching me. I groaned and turned around in my computer chair, gazing at him.

"Dont you have anything better to do?" I asked.

"Sorry, Edward gave us strict orders to watch you Bella." Freya spoke up.

I sighed and nodded. Edward had gone off to Alaska for one month, and he would be back in just a couple more days. I had to fake suicide before then. High school had come and gone and I had graduated. Mike hadnt stopped hitting on me since he had gotten word that Edward had left me, _again. _Charlie had of course given me the line of, "I told you so Bella. That boy was no good and now he has left you again, was I right or wasnt I?"

All I wanted was to be with Edward, but I found that to be very difficult.

"So, you have three more days as a human Bella. What do you want to do?" Peter asked me.

His words hit me. Three more days as a human. On the third day I would commit suicide. I would never see my human family again, but I really wanted this. Well, atleast Mike wouldnt bug me anymore right? And I never had to go to school again! Well, maybe not, there was still college after all.

"Hello Bella! Wake up!" Freya called. She waved her hand infront of my face.

I blinked and blushed sheepishly.

"Oh sorry. I really dont know what I should do," I said.

Peter and Freya glanced at one another.

Edward wasnt here. What was I _supposed_ to do?

Edward...I really did miss him. Of course I could call him anytime I wanted to.

Still...I hoped that everything would work out.

* * *

I looked down over the cliff and gulped. I was at the La push grounds and about to commit suicide, or rather fake it. Freya and Peter where at the bottom of the cliff ready to catch me. Tears where running down my cheeks, and I sniffled. The tears where not fake though. As soon as I went and killed myself I would lose Charlie and everyone else.

And...I would be losing Jacob too, probably. This morning I had gotten into an argument with Charlie on purpose. I had ran out of the house, crying, and Freya and Peter had driven me here to La Push. We had to make it quick though. Jacob and Sam and his pack where not here at the moment, but they could return any second and that would be bad. Freya and Peter where vampires after all and not allowed on the property.

"Come on Bella jump!" Peter called.

I looked down over the edge of the cliff. Why was I shaking so much? I had done this before hadnt I? Wanting a rush to hear Edward's voice? I couldnt see Freya or Peter at the bottom of the cliff but I had heard them.

I stood on my tip toes and out stretched my arms with my head to the sky.

I heard the sound of a car pulling up. Charlie was yelling at me to stop. I cried for him. Goodbye, Charlie...I'm sorry.

I flung myself over the cliff, and began falling. Charlie had followed me here, and had just watched me kill myself, or so he thought. Two strong arms caught me before I hit the water and Freya and Peter and I hid in a small cave where no one would find us. We waited for Charlie to leave sobing. Everyone in the entire Forks town would find out soon enough in a couple of days.

Bella Swan had commited suicide becuase she could'nt take not being with Edward.

Freya and Peter and I waited for months in hiding untill Charlie went and left Forks Washington and moved to California. He couldnt bear to live in Forks with me apparently dead. A service was held for me at the High School to greave over my death. Mike had blamed Edward for all that had gone on.

* * *

I ran towards him. Towards them all. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. I had missed them all so much. We were back in Edwards house. They had moved back in after certain people had left forks. Mike and Jessica had left to go to college, and so had everyone else. Edward's suicide after hearing me kill myself had appeared in the local paper. Everyone had laughed at it claming that he was already dead since he was a vampire. Well, Emmett laughed mostly.

"Did you miss me?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I replied. How could he ask me somthing like that?

Edward kissed me on the lips. Cold and cool, somthing I had missed for so long.

Everything was perfect now.

Joseph and Emily were dead.

I was living with Edward and his family.

And, most importantly, I would become a vampire soon.

Freya and Peter had decided to stay with us in the family.

Everything was...perfect.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**"For My Dearest" is now over. Sadly, so sad. **

**The End.**

**Whats the good news? Sequel! **

**SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!**

**Bella has clamed that everything is perfect, but its not! The story dosent end there!**

**The continuation of "For My Dearest" will be appearing soon.**

**But hey, why dont I give you all a little taste of the new story?**

**The story is called "Just A Dream"**

**Here it is!**

_"Just A Dream"_

* * *

**Preface**

I ran. Through the woods and through the darkness. Tears streaming down my face. It wasnt true it wasnt! What Charlie had just told me and what I had seen had been a lie! It had to be it just had to!

**Flash Back:**

_I had walked down stairs and told Charlie that I was going to Edwards house._

_"Who's Edward?" Charlie had asked._

_I blinked and I had gazed at him long and hard. How could Charlie not know Edward! He almost hated him for god sakes!_

_"Edward Cullen?" I said._

_"Never heard of him. Is he a friend of yours?" Charlie asked._

_I raced outside in fear. I got into my truck and drove down to Edwards house._

_The house was not there._

_It was gone and had never existed._

_No, this had to be a dream. I went home quickly and looked around my room. No pictures of Edward or Alice or anyone anywhere! I called up Jacob Black, thanfull to have his number. Atleast he still existed._

_"Jake?" I replied franticly._

_"Bella? What is it?" Jacob asked._

_"I cant find Edward! Did your pack do somthing?" I asked._

_Jacob did not answer me for a moment._

_"Who the hell is Edward?! Are you cheating on me?! Is that what your saying?!" Jacob yelled._

_"Dont play dumb Jacob! And dont go turning into a wolf over somthing like this!" I yelled back._

_"Bella...I think your sick. Why dont you go lye down sweetie?" Jacob said calmly._

_Sweetie?!_

_"Edward! The vampire!" I said._

_"Bella...I dont know what your talking about with the wolf thing or the vampire. Whos Edward?" Jacob asked again._

_Was Jacob playing stupid!?_

_"Were wolf Jacob!" I yelled._

_"Bella...I think you might have the flu. Why dont you go take a nap? Vampire and were wolves dont exist Bella you know that. Listen I have to go alirght. I love you Bella...please be safe...goodbye." Jacob said._

_The line died._

_The phone slipped from my hand and fell to the wood floor, shattering into a million peices._

* * *

**That was just the Preface! Of "Just A Dream". It should be coming soon so be on the look out for it!**


	20. Chapter 20 Sequel is now out!

"**Just a Dream" is now officially out! Check it out when you can! Remember, it's the sequel!**

**And, if you got a taste of the pre-face, then you know its going to be good!**


End file.
